Owen Ohio
by Lauren-Nicole33
Summary: It was the summer before their seninor year in college. Miley and Oliver are a couple. Lilly is out of town, but somthing happens and Miley NEEDS to talk to her. Miley can't get a hold of Lilly. What does she need to tell her and why is it so important? 1
1. A day at the beach Almost!

Owen Ohio 

"Oliver" Miley said in a soft gentle voice. He grunted. "OLIVER WAKE UP" she screamed into the phone Oliver had fallen back asleep when she called to wake him up. "Come on Miley" Oliver yawned "It's four in the morning!" "But Oliver you said that we would go and watch the sun come up" Miley whined. "You're making a puppy dog face aren't you." Oliver said as he pictured Miley's beautiful brown hair and her gorgeous eyes. "If I say yes will you get up?" Miley asked hopefully. "Miley Stewart you know me oh to well!" Oliver said while he finally got out of bed. "Yay meet me at our usual spot in thirty minutes" Miley said as her heart flipped over inside of her. She was about to hang up when Oliver said "Miley wait." "ya?" she replied. "I love you" "I love you too Ollie." Miley and Oliver hung up with ear to ear smiles on both of their faces. Miley raced into her Hannah Closet (her clothes have multiplied massively since Hannah was more popular than she had ever been) and picked out her favorite new bikini with a very thin hooded long-sleeved cover up with jeans. Summer had just started and Miley couldn't wait to show Oliver all of her new outfits. Then she searched the house like a maniac looking for two blankets, one for them to lay on and one to snuggle up in.

Mean while back at Oliver's...

Oliver had changed his outfit four times before he decided on silver swim trunks with a light blue stripe at the bottom and a simple t-shirt. "_I don't know why I get so nervous before I go to do anything with Miley I end up changing my clothes a million times or I keep messing with my hair until it looks perfect it._" Oliver thought to himself. Then he realized he does that because he loves Miley and that he would do any thing for her.

Oliver sat on the big rock that he and Miley called their usual spot. He checked his watch, it was 4:40 "_where is she?"_ Oliver thought. Meanwhile Miley ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "ahhhh!" He yelled and jumped about a foot in the air. "gotcha!" Miley laughed as she started to lay out their blankets. It was still a little dark out. They were laying down when Miley asked "Oliver what's wrong" in a baby voice. Oliver looked at her and made a forced pouting face. "a kiss will make it better." he said. "ohh I'm sorry I scared you" Miley said as she kissed Oliver on the lips. "all better?" she asked. "Maybe." Oliver said. Miley leaned in and deeply kissed him. "How 'bout now?" Miley asked. "Ya, but I'm still gonna get you back for that." He said, the he pulled Miley closer to him. "Miley, what are we going to do about Hannah Montana because now that we are a couple I want to go to ALL of your concerts?" "Well, I actually have already thought of that and I think that we should come up with a fake identity for you and say that you are my boyfriend." Miley replied. "We could call you umm how about Owen Ohio." "Sounds great to me" said Oliver then he kissed her again and rolled on top of her which turned into a very intense make out session. Oliver pulled away and said "Miley I think that we are getting to serious and that we should break up"


	2. Ka booooommmm

Chapter 2

Miley's jaw dropped, she got up and started to walk away. "Gottcha" Oliver yelled and he tackled Miley into the sand. "I told you that I would get you back for scaring me." Oliver said. Miley smiled "ok Oliver we're even let's so back to the blankets. They walked back to their spot and laid down. Oliver noticed that Miley was shivering so he pulled her very close to him, kissed her forehead and started to stroke her hair. They sat in that same position until the sun had completely came up. "Ya want to go swimming?" Miley asked Oliver. "Sure, Race ya!" Oliver yelled, but Miley was Half way there. Oliver caught up and picked up Miley and put her over his shoulder. "Hey!" Miley screamed while she was hitting his back. Oliver tossed her into the water. "Oh this means war!" she screamed they spent the next ten minutes splashing and dunking each other with the occasional kiss. Finally they stopped and were just floating around when Oliver asked " Miley, you remember that song you wrote when we were in middle school called If we were a movie?" Miley nodded. "Who did you write it for?" Oliver asked nervously. Miley blushed and said "You!" Oliver was grinning ear to ear and then he kissed Miley very deeply. It was the best kiss that they had ever had. It made Miley forget about everything, Hannah Montana, Jackson, and collage. They felt as if they were the only people in the universe. Finally they pulled apart because both of their stomachs were growling so they decided to walk to Rico's. Oliver had his arm around Miley's waist when they reached Rico's. "Two soft pretzels and a large Coke, please" said Oliver. "Boy you sure can eat a lot" said Jackson not knowing that Miley was with him. "OKEN! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BABY SISTER!" Jackson said as he turned around. His face was red, about to turn purple. Oliver immediately stepped away from Miley, but she pulled him back to her. "Jackson you and Lilly made out for like twenty minutes last week and I didn't say anything so, BACK OFF!" She yelled, and grabbed their food. Miley led Oliver back to their spot, as soon as they were out of Jackson's sight Oliver put his arm back around Miley's waist.

They finally got back to their blankets and started to feed each other. They finished their pretzels and started to make out. Oliver rolled on top of Miley his lips not leaving hers. Miley slowly opened her mouth inviting their tongues in, but out of nowhere Miley felt a drop of wetness on her head. She stopped kissing Oliver and looked up. It started to rain, not a light rain but a humongous Storm. The Lighting was getting very dangerous. Oliver and Miley grabbed all of their stuff and ran back to Miley's house. They where soaked. "Hello?" Miley said. "Hello!" she yelled "where is everybody?" she asked Oliver. He shrugged and pointed to a piece of Paper taped to Miley's door. Miley picked up the note.

_Miley, _

_I had to leave for a business meeting in Tennessee. I'll be back in two weeks. Try not to fight with Jackson while I'm gone. Oliver's Parents called and they had to leave for their High School reunion so Oliver can stay with us if he wants. _

_Love, Robbie Ray _

"What does it say?" Oliver begged. "Well it looks like your staying the night." Miley said smiling. "Okay... so what should we do now?" asked Oliver. "We could watcha movie." He suggested. "Ok but nothing scary!" Miley said. "awww come if it gets too scary you can sit on my lap." Oliver said and he kissed her cheek. "fine" Miley said as she put in When a Stranger Calls. Which was even scarier since it was storming bad. Thirty minutes into the movie Miley was in Olivers lap hiding her face in his chest. "What took you so long?" Oliver asked. Miley kissed him. The movie was over to Miley's relief. They sat in the silence for a while listening to the storm. Miley was wondering how far she and Oliver would have gone if it didn't start raining. ironically so was Oliver. When Oliver said "Miley, you know that I love you right and that I wouldn't hurt you or force you to do anything that you didn't want to do?" Miley thought that she would say something sarcastic but she realized how serious Oliver was. "Ya I do." she said. "Good" Oliver blushed. "Oliver, I love you!" "I love you too Miley" and He leaned in to kiss her, but as he pulled away Miley pulled his head back in and they started to make out again. After about five minutes they heard the familiar sound of the emergency weather alert message start to play. They grabbed the blankets from this morning, some food, flashlights, and headed for the basement when the electricity went out.

Miley screamed and grabbed Oliver. "shhh it's okay" said Oliver and he led Miley to the basement holding her hand. They sat down on the floor. They could hear the creepy sounds of the wind. Miley was shaking. Oliver Hugged her and held on to her. Oliver started to stroke Miley's hair. "Oliver?" Miley whispered. "Ya?" he said. "Don't stop" she whispered again. "Don't worry I won't" Oliver kissed her and kept stroking her hair. They sat that way for over an hour They storm still going on and the lights were still out. When all of the sudden there was a flash of lighting and the basement door flew open a dark figure stood there dripping wet. Miley screamed and Oliver turned around so that Miley was safely up against the wall. "Do what ever you want to me just don't hurt Miley!" Oliver screamed. Just then the lights came back on. "Okay Oken I'll take you up on that offer." "JACKSON!" Miley and Oliver both yelled. "Wait OKEN!" "Didn't I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY SISTER!" Jackson screamed while he ran down the stairs reached at Oliver and almost started to strangle him when... Miley kicked Jackson where the sun don't shine and Jackson let go. "If you didn't notice Oliver was protecting me and didn't you hear what he said?" Miley yelled out of breath. She sat down next to Oliver who was trying to catch his breath. Miley hugged him and said "Aww Oliver that's the nicest thing that anyone has every done for me!" she kissed him and whispered in his ear "I love you" "Like I said Miles, I would never let anything hurt you" said Oliver and he kissed her back, " I love you too" He whispered back in her ear. "ah Eww get a room you two!" Jackson snapped. Miley smiled and winked at Oliver "Okay see you later Jackson." She said as she pulled Oliver up from the floor. "EWW wait! never mind just sit back down and DON'T get that room just continue on doing what you were doing." Jackson said nervously "Okay" replied Oliver and he pulled Miley down onto his lap and they started making out. "okay okay okay, you guys had your fun grossing me out now Oken help me set up this old TV so we can check the radar!" "Sure, Miles your gonna have to get off me so that I can get up." Oliver said. "Maybe I don't want to get off." said Miley with a seductive grin. "Well I'm maybe I'm gonna to make you!" said Jackson as he lifted Miley up off Oliver. "Heyyy!" she protested. Oliver got up and helped Jackson lift the old TV on to the table and plugged it in. "What channel is the weather?" He asked "uhh channel 22 think." Miley replied Oliver turned to channel 22 the Radar showed a huge storm just over Malibu but it still hadn't passed over completely. So they started to watch Wild'n'Out on MTV while they waited the storm out. Oliver was looking around the old finished basement. It wasn't really that bad down here. He came across an old photo. It was of Miley's mother. "What cha looking at?" Said Miley as came up next too him. "Oh just this old picture, who is?" He asked her as he put his arm around Miley's waist. Miley looked at the picture and a tear rolled down her cheek. "um that's my mom." she said very quietly and put the picture back and started to walk away, but Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Oh Miley I'm sorry." Oliver said gently "No Oliver don't be" she started to say but Oliver cut her off with a kiss. "I know you miss her" said Oliver, "but she wouldn't want you to be sad" "You're right Oliver!" Miley said while she hugged him. "Come on lets go watch some TV." Said Miley. About half an hour later the storm finaly let up into a light rain so Miley and Oliver decided to go back up stairs. Once again Oliver's arm was around Miley's waist, "Oken," Oliver cut Jackson off "I know, I know don't touch your baby sister!" "No, actually I was gonna say thanks for protecting Miley your a good guy and I can tell that you really love her." said Jackson "OH well Jackson I guess that you're right for once." said Oliver smiling and he followed Miley on up the stairs. "Hey Miles I going to take advantage of dad being gone and sleep in his huge bed, so if you need me that's where I'll be." said Jackson in a yawn and he headed up the stairs. It was 11:30 at night. "Ya Oliver I am pretty tired so I think that I going to head to bed." Said Miley. "Okay well good night, I guess I'll just sleep on the couch." Said Oliver trying not to sound dissapointed. "Oh no you won't." Said Miley taking Oliver's hand and leading him up the stairs to her bedroom. Miley took a shower and changed into a silky night gown, While Oliver( not having any other clothes) just changed into his boxers. They both climbed into bed. They laid down. "Good Night Oliver, I love you." "I love you too Miles good night." Miley kissed Oliver and he kissed her back. Then Oliver put his arms around Miley and they fell asleep.

_Miley was crying on Lilly's shoulder. "Lilly how can he be dead, I loved him so much. I hate drunk drivers" Miley sobbed. "Miley I know you loved him but Oliver's dead and there's nothing that you can do about it." Lilly said crying. _ Miley woke up to Oliver stroking her hair and saying " shh Miley it's okay it's just a dream." "Oliver!" Miley said she kissed him and started to cry. "Miley what were you dreaming about?" Oliver said softly. " I had a dream that you were killed by a drunk driver." Miley started to cry harder. "Oh Miley it's okay I'm right here." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Oliver stroked her hair until she fell back asleep.


	3. MMM Pizza

**Chapter 3**

Oliver woke up and looked over at Miley who was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful. Oliver glanced at the clock, it was almost noon. He decided to let Miley sleep while he took a shower. After his shower in Miley's bathroom he got dressed and went to brush his teeth. While he was gone Miley had waken up. She looked around the room "Oliver." Miley called softly and started to cry. "_It wasn't a dream." _She thought. Oliver heard her crying and he immediately ran over to Miley. He hugged her in his arms and kissed her. "shh Miley it's ok I'm right here it's ok I love you!" Oliver said gently. "I woke up and you weren't here, I thought that my dream was real." Miley said starting to settle down. Oliver kissed her again not letting go of her. After about five minutes of kissing in each other's arms Miley noticed that it was after twelve o'clock. "Oliver do you want to go get some lunch?" "Sure I'm starving." Oliver said relieved. "Well, where do you want to go eat?" Miley yelled from the bathroom while she changed clothes. "We could go to the new pizza place." suggested Oliver as they came down the stairs. Miley turned around and kissed Oliver. "That sounds perfect!" She said. Oliver saw another note on the door. He took it off and gave it to Miley.

_Miley, _

_I'm spending the night at cooper's house after work , And Oliver better had stayed in the guest room last nigh because I didn't see him on the couch this morning!_

_Love, Jackson_

Miley ripped the note into a ton of tiny pieces and threw them on the ground. "Jackson?" Oliver asked. "Yup you got it." Oliver kissed her forehead and put his arm around her waist while the walked to his car. Oliver's car was a old fashion mustang convertible and Miley loved it. He walked up and opened the car door for Miley. "thank you" she said and kissed him before she got in. Oliver closed the door, ran around the car and jumped over the side instead of using the door. After he sat down he slid Miley across the seat up close to him so that he could put his arm around her waist while he drove. Miley kissed Oliver on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. _"I am the luckiest guy in the world." _Oliver thought. "So how far to this pizza place?" Miley asked "At least twenty minutes." He said "Good!" Miley as leaned in closer to Oliver. They arrived at the Old Fashion Pizzeria Miley slid back over to her side to get her purse and looked up to realize that Oliver was opening the door for her. She got out and kissed him again. When they reached the door Oliver opened it for her. The restaurant was a very cute "Table for two please." Miley said to the hostess. The hostess lady led them to a both. Miley was pleased because a both means that she could sit on the same side as Oliver. He let her sit down first before taking his own set next to her. They were looking over the menu and decided to share a small alfredo pizza. "Oliver, you're coming to my concert tonight right." Miley asked "Well I kinda have other plans." Oliver said "Oh uh okay well maybe the next concert." Miley said not hiding her disappointment very well. "Hey, I bet that my extremely hot friend Owen Ohio will go though." "Oh will he?" Miley said and then she kissed Oliver on the cheek. "When we get back to my house we should get a disguise for you." Miley said. "Okay, but on our way back do you mind if we stop by my house so I can get some other clothes and stuff." "Sure that's fine, it makes the car ride longer." Miley gave Oliver a seductive grin. Then There food arrived. Oliver handed Miley a piece. "Be careful it's very hot." He warned her. "Thanks!" Miley said. _"Man Oliver is so gentle and Kind I love him so much, I have to be the luckiest girl on earth." _Miley thought as she looked into Oliver's deep drown eyes and his sexy dark hair. She tried a bite of her pizza. "Oh my god this is the best pizza that I have every had!" Miley said after she had swallowed. "I thought so too." Oliver said. "And why is that?" Miley asked him. "Because, I'm with you." "Aww Oliver." Miley blushed. They finished the whole pizza and Oliver paid the bill which was only Eight dollars. He once again opened the building's door and the car door for her. Oliver didn't jump over the side of the car this time because he was too full. but as soon as he sat down Miley was right next to him again just like on the way there. After about ten minutes they were in Oliver's drive way. Oliver opened the door for Mily. "Thank You" she said blushing. They went into Oliver's house and up the stairs to his bedroom so that he could pack a bag for the week. "All packed!" He declaired. "Ok let's go back to My house." Miley sugguested "Alright let's go." They got to Miley's house and sat down on the couch. "Thanks for lunch Oliver!" Miley kissed Oliver and they made out for almost twenty minutes! "Miles I think we beat our record." Oliver said laughing. "Lets go to the beach." He said. "k let me go change." Miley said and went upstairs. Oliver followed. They went inside the Hannah closet and Oliver sat down on the small couch. "Okay which one do you like?" Miley held up two bikinis an orange one with hot pink polka dots or a plain light blue one. "I know that I love this one!" Oliver pulled Miley down on his lap and they started to make out. Miley droped the swim suits and started running her fingers through Oliver's hair and gentley pushed him down so that she was laying on top of him without taking her lips away from his. This time Oliver was the first to invite Miley's tounge in. They made out for at least twenty-five minutes. "I think we beat our record again!" Miley laughed "Now please which one?" Miley got off Oliver and held up the bikinis. "The Orange one." He said "Okay be right back!" Mily went into her room and changed. "all right let's go!" Miley grabbed Oliver and they went downstairs. "Okay I'll race ya" they took off before you could say banana rama! "Ha I win" yelled Oliver! "Oh Yeah?" Miley tackeled him into the sand and kissed him. "I think that I win." She declaired. "But I beat you here!" Oliver protested. "Ya but I got the guy!" Miley pointed out and then she kissed him again. "Well don't forget I got the girl!" Oliver said and He gave her a extreamly intensive kiss. Miley finally pulled away and helped Oliver up. Oliver sweeped Miley up off of her feet and walked into the water while Miley wrapped her arms around Oliver neck while her carried her. They swam,talked and kissed until Miley relized that Oliver still needed a costume for the concert. So back to the Hannah closet they went. After thirty minutes of trying on different outfits they finaly decided on a Navy graphic tee jeans and a blonde wig. "Exelent" Miley said and she leaned in to kiss him but at the last minute she pulled back. "Sorry I really would like to kiss you but I can't cheat on My boyfriend Oliver!" Miley said holding back laughter. "Ya I shouldn't cheat on my girlfriend Hannah Montan either!" Oliver/Owen said also holding back laughter. He went to wait in Miley bedroom so that she could change into Hannah Montana. "Okay I'm dressed!" Miley/Hannah yelled from the closet. Oliver/Owen walked in. "Now there's my girlfriend." He said as he kissed her. "Sorry Owen but I have to do my make-up or else we'll be late!" Miley/Hannah did her Make-up in ten minutes. They went down stairs and Oliver drove her to a fancy restaurant so they could wait for the limo. It finally showed up and they got in and sat very close to each other on the way to the stadium. Finally they reached the concert. The walk in was very hectic. Every single reporter was yelling "Whose the guy, Whose the guy?" Miley/Hannah stopped right in front of the door and kissed Oliver/Owen hopping that the kiss had answered all of the reporters questions.


	4. DADDY!

Chapter 4

They started the concert and Hannah sang the best that she ever had! Between her outfit changes she and Oliver/Owen would kiss. It was 11:00 and sadly the concert was over. They were both tired and decided to just go home and go to bed. On the ride home Oliver's thoughts were buzzing, "_Should I ask her tonight, no she's too tired but I love her so I should ask right? NO I should wait to talk to Mr. Stewart first?" _Miley noticed the confused and frustrated look on Oliver's face. _"I love the way his face looks when he's deep in thought!"_ Miley thought to herself. Before they knew it they had reached the fancy restaurant that Oliver had parked his car at. They went in side and changed back into their normal clothes in the restrooms. Oliver drove home with Miley next to him just like she did on the way to the Pizzeria. They walked into the house hand in hand, and there sitting on the couch was... Robbie Ray! "DAD!" Miley yelled while she ran over to hug him. Oliver was grinning, _"Yes, just the man I wanted to talk to."_ He thought. "Dad I thought that you weren't going to be home for two weeks!" Miley said excitedly! "Well the people that I had a meeting with couldn't stop fighting so I just left!" "Hey, Oliver how ya doing?" Robbie said as he shook Oliver's hand. "Great!" Oliver said. Robbie made popcorn and they all sat down on the couch. Miley leaning on Oliver and they watched "Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Dead Man's Chest" (if your wondering how they have that movie while it's still in theaters.. she Hannah Montana friend of Orlando bloom put to and to together and you get...) During all of the scary or gruesome parts Miley would burry her face in Oliver's chest. Oliver was stroking when Robbie said "Hey Oliver," but Oliver cuts him off "I know don't touch your baby girl, right?" "Well I was gonna say could ya pass the popcorn." He laughed. "Oh." Oliver blushed and gave Robbie the bowl of popcorn. The movie was over and everybody was tired. So Miley and Oliver went up to bed first. Oliver and Miley changed into their pajamas and lay down. "I love you Oliver." "I love you too." Oliver kissed her. Then they fell sleep with Oliver's arm wrapped around Miley.

The next morning Oliver woke up at 8:00. Miley was mumbling in her sleep something that sounded like "bloody pirates I hate that monkey!" Oliver had to try his best not to laugh or he would wake her up. He kissed her forehead and got dressed. _"Ok Miley never wakes up before nine I have about one hour." _ Oliver thought while he walked down the stairs, but when he had shut the door it woke up Miley. "Hey Oliver you're up early want some pancakes?" Robbie asked "No thanks, but I do have a question for you." Oliver replied. "Okay shoot!" Robbie said as he was adding milk to the pancake mix. "Uh It's kind of a serious question, a very serious question." Oliver said nervously. Robbie stopped stirring and looked at Oliver. "Okay I'm listening." "Well um I love Miley very much and um I'm asking for your permission to marry her." Robbie didn't say anything. "Uh Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked. Robbie started to smile "Well It's about time!"  
He hugged Oliver and said "I proud of you for asking my permission and go ahead and ask her!" "Thanks I would Stay but I'm going to buy a ring before Miley wakes up." Oliver said as he walked to the door. "Oliver wait!" Robbie said. Oliver turned around. "I think that I've got just what you need, stay right there." and he ran into his room. Little did they know Miley was listening to the whole conversation on the stairs. As soon as she heard that she ran back up to her room and pretended to be asleep. Oliver watched TV downstairs until nine and Miley had actually fallen asleep. Oliver went into her room and lay down on the bed, kissed Miley's forehead and gently stroked her hair until she woke up. "Good morning." Miley yawned. "Hey do you want to go to the beach?" Oliver asked hopefully. "Sure just let me get dressed." Said Miley, and she went to put on her swimsuit. Oliver was already wearing his._ "Yes he's going to propose today at the beach." _Miley screamed on the inside. They walked to the beach and went swimming for about an hour. They were lying on the beach Miley kissed Oliver and He kissed her back and the started to make out when... Oliver's cell phone rang. He pulled away to answer it, "Hello?" He said holding back laughter. Miley was tickling him. "Ah do... I... have to." Oliver could barley get the words out because Miley wouldn't stop tickling him. "Bye." He said reluctantly to the phone. "Miley, my parents are back and they want me to come home for a while." "Aw do you have to leave now?" Miley asked disappointedly "ya" Oliver leaned in and gave her a very intense kiss. "Bye" he said and slowly walked away. Secretly Oliver was happy to go see his parents so he could tell them the news. As soon as Oliver was out of sight Miley whipped out her cell phone to call Lilly.

_Ring,Ring,Ring, Ring,_

_Hello?_

"_Oh Lilly good..._

_Helloooo?_

"_gotcha, ha ha sorry but I'm not here right now so leave a message." _

_Beep._

"Lilly if you don't change you voice mail I'm gonna kill you, but anyway today I heard Oliver tell my dad... _Beeepppp. _

Miley walked to Rico's and sat down. Much to her surprise Jackson was working. "Jackson since when do you work an early shift?" "Well sis I can tell you in one word, RICO." He said evilly. "So do you think that you could spring your loveable little sister some free nachos?" Miley hopefully asked. "Uh let me think...NO" Jackson yelled. Miley walked back up to the house, but when she go half way there she heard the faint sound of her cell phone ringing. Miley sprinted back to Rico's where she left her phone, but she was to late. The screen showed that she had one missed call from Lilly. Miley called her back from her house.

_ring, ring, ring. _

_Sorry I'm busy uh.. Scratch Dancing so leave a message at the beep, there Miley are you Happy I changed my voice message. _

_Beep, _

_Ha ha ha very funny NOT but anyway this morning I heard Oliver..."_

Miley was cut off by the sound of their alarm going off. "LINDA!" Miley and her dad screamed. Then Linda (the mouse) played the "Ba Ba Bumm" tune on the piano. Miley spent the rest of the day watching TV with her dad. Checking her phone every five minutes. Miley decided to call her again.

_ring, ring, ring. _

_Sorry I'm busy uh.. Scratch Dancing so leave a message at the beep, there Miley are you Happy I changed my voice message. _

_Beep, _

"_Okay Lilly today I hear Oliver..." _

But as usually she was cut off because her phone went dead.

Meanwhile back at Oliver's

Oliver had just told his parents that he is going to propose to Miley. "It's about time" both of his parents said at the same time. "You know that exactly what Mr. Stewart said." Oliver laughed. "Here" Olivia (Oliver's mom) handed him the phone. "Why don't you call Miley and invite her to come over for diner" "okay but you guys can't tell her yet. Got it?"

About half an hour later the house phone rang. "Lilly?" Miley screamed into the phone. "Uh no. Miles it's Oliver, I called your cell phone but it went straight to your voice mail." "Oh ya sorry it went dead. So are you still stuck at home?" "Kinda but, do you want to come over for diner?" "Sure what time?" "uh how bout 6:30" "sounds great. I love you Oliver." "I love you too Miley."


	5. Meatloaf What a funny Word!

Chapter 5

Miley checked the time, It was 5:30. Miley grabbed her cell phone, the charger and sprinted up stairs. After she put the phone on the charger in her room, Miley got in the shower thinking "_Yes Oliver is going to propose at diner_!" "If we were a movie..." Miley was singing in the shower. After she got out of the shower Miley noticed that she had a new voice mail, It was Lilly!

" _Hey Miley this is pathetic we can't get a hold of each other, well any way what did you hear? Call me back at my grandma's the number is 555" Beep._

Miley screamed into a pillow and called Lilly's phone again.

_ring, ring, ring. _

_Sorry I'm busy uh.. Scratch Dancing so leave a message at the beep, there Miley are you Happy I changed my voice message. _

_Beep, _

"_Okay Lilly today I heard Oliver..." _

But right then Jackson burst through the door, "OKEN you better not be in here!" "Who are you talking to? Is that him? give me that phone!" He yelled. "Jackson get out it's Lilly!" Miley screamed and threw a pillow at him. She put the phone back up to her ear. _Beep! _Miley screamed out of frustration. After about five minutes of screaming Miley went into the Hannah closet and started the rotating rack thingy. She decided on a off-white tank-top, under a thin brown hooded sweater, jeans, and a long pale colored beaded necklace. Miley put her swimming suit in her purse just in case. Then she started on her Make-up. Miley had finally finished getting ready and looked into her full length mirror. "Perfect." she said. Miley walked down stairs. "Are you going to Oliver's ?' Robbie asked "Daddy, how can you tell?" Miley asked confused. "Because you're grinning ear to ear and you only do that when you're about to see Oliver." Robbie said hugging Miley. "He's a good guy Miley." With that Miley skipped out to her Toyota "Yaris" and drove to Oliver's singing with the radio. Which happened to be playing "The best of both worlds."

Mean while back at Oliver's

Oliver had just gotten out of the shower. He put on a remake of the same outfit that he first met Miley in. "_Should I ask her tonight, Nah I'll mess with her mind a little bit more."_ Oliver thought when the doorbell rang. He ran down the stair and answered the door. "I'm Oliver Oken and might I say you are smoke'n' ." Oliver said remembering that was the first thing that he had ever said to Miley. She kissed him. "Sorry but Oliver, that is still a little corny." Miley said as she walked in. "Oh hello Miley!" Oliver's Mom yelled from the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Oken!" Miley called. " Please Miley call me Olivia and why don't you two go up to Oliver's room. I want diner to be a surprise." Olivia said. Miley looked at Oliver. He shrugged and led Miley up the stairs. After he closed the door Miley asked "Oliver, are you recreating the day that we first met?" She gave him an eyeing look. "You know Miley, you really are amazing." Oliver said trying to change the subject. Miley kissed him. "Well I did invent ketchup moisturizer, but don't avoid the question!" she said. "I just want tonight to be special." Oliver replied. _"Don't avoid THE question." _He thought. Oliver sat down on the bed and kissed Miley. They started to make out, until they heard a knock on the door. "Oliver, Miley! diner is ready" Olivia said poking her head in the door. Oliver closed his eyes "coming." Miley got up and started to walk down stairs. Oliver caught up with her and put his arm around Miley's waist. They walked into the dinning room. Oliver pulled Miley's chair out for her. Olivia walked in carrying a big dish of meatloaf. They all served themselves. Miley ate in suspense waiting for Oliver to propose. "Olivia you make the best meatloaf." She said. "Thank you." Olivia said proudly. They spent the next hour talking over desert. "Well I'm going to go up to bed so if you need me that's where I'll be." Olivia said as she left the table. "So?" Oliver asked. "Let's go walk on the beach." Miley said. They changed into their swimming suits. Oliver was still upstairs so Miley tried to call Lilly again.

_Ring..._

"Hello?"

"LILLY!"

"MILEY! finally so what did you hear Oliver tell your dad?"

"OK, Oliver accidentally woke me up when he shut my door, so I snuck down stairs to scare him but I heard him ask my dad for..."

But right then Oliver came down the stairs. "Miley who are you talking to?" he asked. "Oh it's Lilly." She said nervously. "Bye Lilly!" Miley said into the phone. "Ready?" Miley asked, and they left for the beach.

They walked to the beach, Oliver's arm around Miley's waist. Miley was leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder. They walked to their spot by the big rock. "Miley, do you want to swim a little?" Oliver asked. "Sure." Miley said and they walked into the water. Miley let out a soft scream and grabbed Oliver. "It's cold!" she said not wanting to let go of him. "I know." Oliver said. He kissed her and she kissed back. "Miley, I love you." "I love you too Oliver, more than anything."

Author's note.

thanks for all of the support you guy's and I promise that this story will have at least 8 chapters. and don't you think that meatloaf is a funny word? well any way please review and remember good reviews make Authors happy and happy Authors post chapters faster!

MOLIVER FOREVER!


	6. But you, wait what, Brainfreeze

Chapter 6

Oliver and Miley swam for a while, but Miley's lips were turning blue so they got out and laid down on their towels. Miley's thoughts were racing. _"What is wrong with me?" _ Miley was asking herself. "WHY WON'T HE PROPOSE." Miley said... out loud! Oliver stared at her and started laughing. "What is so funny?" Miley asked embarrassed. Oliver Pulled her up and started for the big rock. When they reached it Miley sat down. "Okay this morning I saw you hiding on the stairs. I was just waiting to see how long it would take for you to crack, and you did so..." "Miley I love you more than anything in the whole word." Oliver got down on one knee and pulled a little blue box out of his pocket. He opened it and said "Miley, will you marry me?" Miley sat there in shock and started to cry she was trying to talk but nothing came out. Finally she nodded her head and got the word out. "YES!" Oliver slid the ring on her finger. Miley looked at it and realized. "Oliver, this is my mom's engagement ring!" She said still in shock. 'Ya your dad thought that you might like that." Oliver said and then he kissed her. Miley kissed him back but... Her cell phone rang. Miley looked at Oliver. "Go ahead answer it." Oliver said smiling. Miley grabbed her phone it was Lilly. "OLIVER JUST PROPOSED!" "I know!" Lilly said. " What wait how do you know?" "Because I'm standing ten feet away from you!" Lilly screamed and ran at Miley!" "LILLY what are you doing here you're not supposed to be back for another week!" Miley said as she hugged Lilly. "Well Jackson called me and told me to get down here so I came!" Lilly said. Lilly walked over to Oliver. "Hey." Oliver said knowing what was coming. Lilly hit him on the shoulder "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THAT YOU WERE GOING TO PROPOSE!" Lilly screamed. "Because I didn't want you to tell Miley." Oliver said bracing himself for another hit. "Lilly, I love ya but please go home!" Miley said. Lilly looked at her then looked at Oliver. "Ohhh I get it well call me tomorrow Miley and don't forget about the sleepover!" Lilly winked and walked back to her car. Miley looked at Oliver. "So where were we?" She asked as she walked closer to Oliver. "I think that we were right here." Oliver kissed her, and the started to make out. After a while they started to walk back to Oliver's house, their lips hardly leaving each others. When they reached Oliver's house they went upstairs to Oliver's room. Miley shut the door. They laid down and stared to make out again on Oliver's bed. Oliver slowly untied the string around Miley's neck. Miley moaned as if telling him to continue. Oliver untied they string around her back and... don't make me write it USE YOU IMAGINATION!

Miley woke up with Oliver's arm around her. Miley rolled over as gently as she could. Miley looked at her soon to be husband _"He is so sexy when he sleeps." _Miley thought. She kissed him on the cheek. Oliver opened his eyes. "Good morning soon to be Mrs. Oken." Oliver said sleepily and he kissed her. Miley looked at the clock, it was 10:30. "So where should we go for our honeymoon?" Miley asked. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Caribbean." Oliver suggested. "I got it we could fly to Florida and stay two weeks at Walt Disney World then fly to the Caribbean and stay for a week there!" Miley said excitedly. "Sounds perfect too me." Oliver said and then he kissed her which turned into making out. "Oliver, I have to go call Lilly." Miley said. "Don't go!" Oliver said trying to kiss her again. "Oliver don't worry we are going to have an old fashion sleepover just like we use to in middle school." Miley as she was trying to remember where her clothes were. "Miley what are you looking for?" Oliver asked. "Oliver where did my clothes go?" Miley embarrassedly asked. "Uh you came back in your swimming suite so... they are probably in the living room." Oliver said trying to imagine what they are going to do tonight with Lilly. Miley got out of the bed and put on one of Oliver shirts. Oliver laughed. "Miley what are you doing?" "I'm going to get my clothes." Miley said and she went down the stairs. Oliver got up and dress the ran down the stairs. Miley found her clothes and got dressed. When Oliver came down the stairs. " So 5:00 at your house right?" Oliver asked. "AW you remembered our classic meeting time, but I still have to go." Miley said. "OK see you five." Oliver said and he kissed her. As soon as Miley was in her car she called Lilly.

_Ring,_

"Hello?"

"Lilly meet me at my house in ten minutes."

"Okay I'll be right there." Lilly said before she hung up.

Miley pulled into her drive way and ran inside. "DAD!" she yelled as soon as she walked in. "Miles you don't have to yell in right here." Robbie said from the kitchen. Miley ran over and hugged him. "So I take it that Oliver proposed?" He asked Miley showed him the ring and said " Lilly and I are going to the Mall and then Oliver is coming over for a sleepover just like in Middle school." Miley said talking a mile per minute. The phone rang and Miley started for it when. "Miley, the sleepover is fine with me but please try to keep you clothes on!" Robbie said laughing. Miley answered the phone. "Lilly alert in ten seconds!" she yelled. and opened the door right on cue. Lilly burst in on her skateboard just like in the old days. "So tell me all about last night" Lilly said. "I will on the way to the mall." Miley said calmly, and off they went. While they were in the car Miley told Lilly every detail of last night. Miley pulled into the mall and they walked in. "So then we went to his room and uh well you know." Miley said. "Uh no I don't know what you talking about." Lilly said looking confused. "_It_." Miley said. "It what are... oh IT." Lilly said and her eyes got real big. "So anyway what are we shopping for?" Lilly asked. "Well I thought that we could go to that new dance club so we need a new hott outfit right." Miley stated. They shopped for three hours. Finally they both found the perfect outfit, and good thing to because they only had two hours to get ready. On the way home Lilly called Oliver and told him where they were going. When they got to Miley's house Miley and Lilly raced upstairs and changed. Miley and Lilly spent the next hour doing each other's hair. The doorbell rang and Robbie answered it. Oliver came in and sat down on the couch. Lilly came down the stairs. She was wearing a black tank top, jeans, with her hair up in a ponytail. "Hey Lilly where's Miley?" Oliver asked. "Oh she's coming." Lilly said grinning. Just then Miley came down the stairs. She was wearing a pale green halter that had lime green beads and embellishment around the next line, jeans, and she had straightened her hair. Miley's engagement ring was sparkling. "Wow, Miley you look, wow." Oliver stuttered. Miley kissed him. "You look pretty wow yourself." Miley said. "Miley are you driving?" Lilly asked. "Yes, Let's go." Miley said and they left for (Insert chosen club name here.) They walked in and Justin Timberlake's new song "sexy back" was playing. Miley took Oliver's hand and led him to the dance floor, and they started to dance. They danced closer and better (if you get my drift.) than they did at the prom because unlike the prom Jackson wouldn't be there with Lilly. Lilly went and sat down at a table, but out nowhere Miley grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Miley and Lilly danced around Oliver, until...


	7. Big Ugly Guy says: GRR!

Chapter 7

Jackson and Cooper walked in. Miley stopped dancing. She was about to go over and tell them to leave but the she realized what was going on. "Lilly, you invited them here didn't you." Miley said starring her down. "Well you said you wanted a sleepover just like in middle school, and Jackson always barged in and joined us soo." Lilly said. "Well hey little sis, aren't you happy to see your big brother?" Jackson said while he eyed Lilly. Miley rolled her eyes and started to dance with Oliver again to Fergie's London Bridge song. After dancing to ten songs. Oliver leaned in and whispered "I'll be right back" in Miley ear. Miley went to find a table, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw a big ugly guy holding her. "I think you owe me a dance." The big ugly guy said. "Uh no I don't." Miley said trying to pull her arm away, but the big ugly guy pulled her closer. "Help! Oliver." Miley screamed! They guy was pulling Miley towards him and tried to kiss her. Oliver turned around from the DJ both. He saw the big ugly guy grabbing Miley. Oliver ran over and taped the big ugly guy on the shoulder. As soon as the guy turned around Oliver punched him in the face. Oliver pushed him down and kept punching him. "Stay away from my fiancé!" He yelled. Jackson ,Lilly, and Cooper ran over. They pulled Oliver up off the guy and held him back. "You good?" Jackson asked. "Ya" Oliver said looking at his hand. "Good." Jackson said and he started punching the big ugly guy. "Stay away from my baby sister." Jackson screamed. Oliver and Cooper struggled to get Jackson off of the big ugly guy. Oliver was hugging Miley. "Are you okay?" He asked. Miley nodded and kissed him. As soon as they pulled apart a big bouncer guy said that they had to leave. They walked out into the parking lot. Lilly turned into Mrs. super planer lady. "Jackson, you and Cooper go home, Move the furniture in the living room, and get the sleeping bags." Lilly said. "Miley, Oliver and I will go to the video store and the grocery store. Go Go Go!" Lilly yelled. Miley drove to the nearest video place. They ran inside in search of scary movies. Miley picked out the exorcism of Emily rose, and off to buy junk food they went. On the way home Hannah Montana's song pumping up the party was playing. Oliver and Lilly were badly singing to it. "No no no guys like this!" Miley said sarcastically and started to sing it perfectly. They walked into the house laughing. Jackson and Cooper were coming up the stairs carrying the sleeping bags and whispering some mischievous plot.

A/N: sorry it's so short but it's better than nothing. I'm having major writer's block and school just started so I will probably update on the weekend but please don't give up on me! O ya cooper does know that Miley is Hannah Montana!


	8. Hey I'm a fat guy in a short robe!

Chapter 8

Jackson and Cooper dropped the sleeping bags. "What are you guys talking about?" Miley asked while she gave Jackson an evil glare. "Nothing that concerns you." Jackson replied. "Come on time for true or dare." Lilly declared. "I'll get the ketchup bottle." Cooper said. Everyone sat down in a circle and Cooper spun the bottle. "Ha Miley Truth or Dare?" Cooper asked. "Uh dare." Miley said. "Okay, I dare you and Oken to go skinny dipping in (Their fat mean neighbor's) hot tub." Cooper said as he laughed. Miley looked at Oliver. He shrugged and said "Only if you want to." "Whoa whoa whoa hold on there cowboy. I'm the oldest and I say that they only that to sneak into his hot tube WEARING their swim suits." Jackson said with authority. "Okay that works for me." Cooper said reluctantly. "Okay I'm going to go change." Miley ran upstairs and put on her swimming suit. "Hey Oliver you left this here from the other day." Miley said and she threw a pair of swim trunks in Oliver' face. "Oh thanks." He said sarcastically. Oliver changed and came back out. _"He is so hot with out a shirt on!" _Miley thought trying not to stare at Oliver's perfect six pack. He walked over to Miley and put his arm around her waist. Jackson, Cooper and Lilly went outside and started for the neighbor's house. Miley was about to walk out but, Oliver held her back. "Miley, your wrist is red and swollen are you sure that you are okay?" Oliver said in a gentle voice. "It hurts a little but I'll be alright." Miley kissed him. "Come on." She said. Oliver put his arm around her waist and they went to catch up with the others. Finally they reached the fence to the guy's back yard. Oliver helped Miley over the fence before lifting himself up and over it. "Okay, We'll flash the flashlights we you can get out." Cooper whispered through a hole in the fence. Miley grabbed Oliver's hand and ran to the hot tube. Oliver lifted up the lid and Helped Miley in. Oliver got in and sat down. "This feels good." Miley said and she scooted next to Oliver and kissed him. "This feels better." Oliver said and He pulled Miley onto his lap and kissed her. They started to make out. Miley ran her fingers through his hair. They made out for five minutes but Oliver pulled away. He was semi out of breath. Miley tenderly nibbled on Oliver's neck. Making her way back up to his lips. "Miley." Oliver said between kisses. After about ten "Mileys" she finally gave in. "What?" Miley said also between kisses. "The flashlight is flashing." Oliver said still between kisses. Just then a light in the house clicked on. Miley and Oliver jumped out of the hot tube and ran away before any one saw them. This time Miley found a gate out of the yard so they didn't have to climb the fence. Miley and Oliver ran into the house holding hands. Luckily they beat everyone home. Miley turned around to look at Oliver but they both started to laugh and ran to the bathroom. They both had lipstick smeared around their mouths. After they washed it off they sat down on the couch. Miley noticed something on Oliver's neck. "Oh my gosh, Oliver!" Miley said surprised. "What, What get it off!" Oliver yelled. "No look you have a hickie on your neck!" Miley said slightly embarrassed. "Really? Maybe we should match." He kissed her and started to nibble on her neck. Lilly, Jackson and Cooper walked in. "Whoa baby!" They yelled simultaneously. Jackson turned tomato red. He started to say something but Lilly covered his mouth. "Jackson let it go they're getting married." She said. Jackson took a deep breath and relaxed. Oliver pulled away from Miley. "What took you guys so long?" Miley asked. "Well you guys didn't come over the fence so we thought that he caught you so we jumped the fence and they guy was out there." Lilly said. "Come on let's start the movies." Jackson said. Just then Miley noticed that there were only four sleeping bags. Three singles and one double. She grinned and decided not to say anything. Jackson and Lilly were on the couch. Miley and Oliver were on the floor and Cooper was in the beanbag chair. Thinking _"I got to get a girl."_ Miley snuggled up close to Oliver and they started The exorcism of Emily Rose. Miley was hiding her facing in Oliver's chest. In the really scary parts Miley would wrap her arms around Him still hiding her face in his chest.

A.N/ sorry it's so short again.


	9. Why are you throwing Oranges at me?

Chapter 9

The movie was over at one o'clock, and every one was pretty tired. They changed into their pajamas and, unrolled the sleeping bags. Oliver and Miley laid down in the double one. For once Jackson didn't say anything. Cooper was the first to fall asleep. Then Jackson, and Lilly. Miley rolled over and kissed Oliver then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lilly's P.O.V

I'm driving down the road on the rainbow that I high jacked, with Lance Armstrong telling me to turn right at the next corner. Then a big group of people started throwing oranges at me. "Hey why are you throwing oranges at me?" I yelled. "Because we ran out of tomatoes when Hilary Duff walked by." Some guy yelled. Then I crashed into a paddle boat and Lance pushed me off the rainbow .I landed on the beach. I turned around and saw Miley and Cooper making out. "Miley you're cheating on Oliver?" I screamed. Miley looked up and the guy she was making out with turned into Oliver. "Lilly what are you talking about?" Miley asked but she started to make out with Oliver again. Then Lance pinched me...

Lilly woke up with a start. "Miley quit making out with Oliver!" She screamed. "Lilly what are you talking about?" Miley asked. Miley, Oliver, Cooper and Jackson were eating breakfast at the table. "I have no idea." Lilly said as she got out of her sleeping bag. "So Miley what are we doing today?" asked. "Well you and me are going to go wedding dress shopping and bridesmaid dress shopping." Miley said and she took a bite of cereal. "Okay, lets go!" Lilly said wanting any excuse to go to the mall. Miley kissed Oliver good bye and Lilly kissed Jackson. "Where to first?" Lilly asked after they got in the car. "Well actually we are going to see a house on the ocean then we are going to the mall." Miley informed her. "A house? does your dad know?" Lilly said surprised. "Yes he knows now we are almost here." Miley said. She pulled into the driveway of a big house that looked like Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson's old house. "This is amazing!" Lilly said slowly. Miley and Lilly got out of the car and walked up to the real estate lady. The lady showed them the house. "And it comes fully furnished." The lady said. "This is great, where do I sign?" Miley said. Miley signed the papers and the house is officially hers and Oliver's.

Miley and Lilly drove to the mall. "Miley I can't believe you just bought a house." Lilly said in shock. "Well my dad and I talked about it a lot so." Miley said. "Well were are we going now?" Lilly asked. "We are going to David's Bridal!" Miley said excitedly. Miley and Lilly walked in. Miley immediately found the perfect dress. It was a white Strapless satin corset bodice with beaded metallic lace trim and lace up back. Tulle pick up skirt features chapel train. Miley tried it on. "Wow Miley you look amazing!" Lilly said in awe. Miley bought it and they started to look for bridesmaid dresses. "Lilly maybe we should wait until I talk to Oliver about the wedding colors." Miley said. "Ya good point." Lilly said and she put the dress down that she was looking at. Miley and Lilly left trying to carry the big wedding dress to the car.

Miley and Lilly drove back to Miley's house. "So what are we going to do now?" Miley asked Lilly. "Well I kinda hopped that I could spend the rest of the day with Jackson." Lilly said feeling guilty. "Oh that's fine I kinda wanted to talk to Oliver anyway." Miley said.

Miley walked to Oliver's house. She rang the doorbell and Oliver's mom answered it. "Hello Miley." Olivia said happily. "Hi, Is Oliver home?" "Yes he's in his room." Olivia said and she let Miley in. Miley went up the stairs to Oliver's room. She went in only to find...

A.N/ the link for miley's dress is in my profile please review and Thanks to koolaid-rox-my-sox for part of the dream. and I tried to space it out a little so I hope that helps


	10. Fuzzy wuzzy was a Bear!

...Oliver sleeping on his bed with a teddy bear. Miley took a picture with her cell phone before she laid down on the bed. "Hannah Montana is outside giving free kisses!" Miley said. That always gets Oliver up. He rolled over. Miley did the only thing that she could think of. She got up and laid down so that she was facing him. Miley kissed Oliver right on the lips. Oliver mumbled something about fireworks. Then it hit her. "Oliver help me!" Miley said in his ear. Oliver jump up with his fist drawn. "Stay away from my fiancé." Oliver yelled. "Well good morning to you to." Miley said laughing. Miley got off the bed and kissed him again. "Oliver why were you sleeping with a teddy bear?" Miley asked laughing. "Don't you recognize it?" Oliver asked as he picked up the bear. Miley shook her head. "It's one of the bears that we won at the carnival, you know the ones where when you put them together they kiss." Oliver said blushing. "You mean like this?" Miley leaned in and kissed him, and Oliver kissed her back. "Miley pulled away. "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed because I have a surprise for you." Miley said in a singsong voice. Oliver went and got into the shower. Miley saw that his computer was on. She couldn't resist. Miley sat down and moved the mouse so that the screen saver went away. "Aww." Miley looked at the desktop picture. It was of her and Oliver kissing on the beach. She clicked on the icon for his mp3 player. Miley read the playlist. All of the songs were from Hannah Montana. She noticed that If we were a movie was on there ten times. Miley got on the internet and looked at some of her fan sites. Singing If we were a movie to herself, until she smelled the fresh scent of axe. Miley turned around and Oliver was right behind her. She jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just love listening to you singing." Oliver said blushing. "Aww lets go!" Miley said. "Wait where are we going?" Oliver asked. "You'll see." is all that he got for a reply.

"Turn here!" Miley said. "Seriously Miley, where are we going?" "You'll see.?" Miley said trying to remember the code that opened the gate that they would be reaching in a minute. Oliver pulled up to the gate. "Miley please where are we?" Olive begged. Miley entered the code into a little box. "67147" She said as she entered it. The big gate opened and Oliver pulled the car up to the front drive. "Come on!" Miley said as she jumped out of the car. Miley pulled Oliver up to the front door and dug in her purse for the key. She found it and unlocked the door. "Welcome home!" Miley said and she pulled Oliver in to the foyer and kissed him. "Wait you mean this is our house?" Oliver asked confused. "Yeah, complements of Hannah Montana, come on." Miley said and she showed Oliver the big house. "We have a pool?" Oliver said in shock. "Yeah and a hot tub and a theater." Miley said fast. "Miley slow down!" Oliver said and he kissed and her. Miley and Oliver sat down on the comfy couch that the house came with. Miley was thinking about the day when she and Oliver started going out.

**Flashback **

**It was the last day of school. Miley and Oliver were walking on the beach. "Miley can I tell you a secret?" Oliver asked nervously. "Uh I guess so." Miley said. She and Oliver spat on their hands. When Miley reached out, Oliver grabbed her hand, pulled Miley in and kissed her. They pulled apart. "Oliver I.." But before Miley could finish the sentence, "I know you don't like me." Oliver said and he ran away. **

**Oliver and Miley didn't talk for two weeks. Now they were both in the same drivers ed class. They spent the whole class avoiding each other's gaze. When class was over Oliver was the last one out. Oliver turned the corner. Miley pushed him up against the lockers and kissed him. (It was Lilly's idea) She pulled away. "I love you Oliver!" "I love you too Miley." Oliver said and he kissed her again. "Stewart, Oken! No public display of affection on school grounds!" **

**End of Flashback **

"What cha thinking about?" Oliver asked. "Just they day that we started going out." Miley said and she kissed Oliver. "Let's talk about wedding details." Miley said. "Well I was thinking..." but Oliver was cut off by the sound of...

A/N thank u guys I'm planning to write all the way past the wedding so ya and if anybody has any Idea for a funny part or sumtin let me know!


	11. Oh Shiz!

**Chapter 11**

The door bell. Miley and Oliver got up and answered the door. It was the Movers with all of their stuff. "Miley how do these guy have

my stuff? Oliver asked confused. "Well after we left Lilly Jackson and your parents packed up your stuff." She replied holding the door

open for the movers.

After all the boxes were inside, Miley and Oliver spent over two hours unpacking, and laughing. They had finally unpacked the last box.

"Who knew that we had so much stuff." Oliver said and he collapsed onto the bed. Miley laid down next to him. Oliver pulled her in and

kissed her. They were making out when... Miley's cell phone stated ringing. Miley closed her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"MILEY YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad, what is the matter, shiz!" Miley almost screamed

"Yeah, now you remember so get HOME" Robbie yelled and he hung up.

"Oliver I'm so sorry but I forgot that Hannah has a CD signing." Miley said as she pulled Oliver up off the couch. Miley and Oliver

sprinted into the closet and changed into Hannah Montana, and Owen Ohio They ran out to the car and sped off to Miley's house, faster

than you could say achy breaky heart. Lilly stayed home with Jackson. MIiley, Oliver, and Robbie headed out to the limo. They walked in

the back door to the CD store and Hannah was immediately taken to a table and started to sign autographs. After what seemed like hours

Hannah announced that she was taking a break. Miley/Hannah followed the store owner to the staff lounge and she sat down next to

Oliver/Owen. "My hands are cramping up." Miley said and she rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Here." Oliver said. He took her

hand and started to massage it. Miley kissed his cheek and put her head back on his shoulder. "Miley, tomorrow I think that we should

spend the day talking about the wedding plans." Oliver said looking to her eyes. "That sounds perfect." Miley said and she kissed him on

the lips. Robbie walked in. "Hannah, breaks over." Miley got off the couch and started to walk out. Oliver followed and put his arm

around her waist. She sat back down at the table with Oliver standing behind her. Miley was so busy she didn't notice him leave. Miley

looked up, _Only fifty more people to go_. She thought. Finally the last person stepped up. "Who should I make this out to?" Miley said as

she grabbed another photo. "Owen Ohio." the voice said. "Okay." Miley signed the photo not realizing who it was and held it out, but

instead of taking it, Oliver kissed her on the lips. That made Miley realize that it was Oliver and she didn't hesitate to pull away. After a

minute Oliver pulled away. "Are you ready to go home?" He whispered in her ear. "I thought you'd never ask." Miley said slouching

down. Miley got up and they walked to the limo with Oliver's arm around her waist. They sat in each other's arm's on they way back to

Oliver's car. Miley and Oliver drove back to their new house separately so that they would have both cars.

Miley and Oliver went upstairs to the bedroom. They changed back into Miley and Oliver. "Do you want to get into the hot tub?" Miley

asked, flashing him a seductive grin. "Let me think." Oliver said and he put both his hands out as if they were a scale. "Get in a hot tub with

my incredibly gorgeous fiancé, or watch tv and be boring." Oliver said. Miley changed into a bikini, and Oliver into his swim trunks. Miley

led him down the stairs and out to the back yard. "Ya know, that swim suit is really working for me." Oliver said. "Really?" Miley said and

she tried to push Oliver into the pool. He didn't budge. "Are you sure that you want to do that?" Oliver asked raising his eyebrows. "Oh

I'm sure." Miley said and she tried to push him in again. Oliver picked her up and ran to the diving board. "Oliver you wouldn't!" Miley

screamed. "Oh I would!" Oliver said. Oliver got up on the board and did a flip into the water, with Miley in his arms. They both came up

laughing. Oliver grabbed Miley and kissed her. Miley swam over to the hot tub and tried to climb over the side from the pool, but she

wasn't succeeding. Oliver swam over and lifted her up onto the side of the hot tub, before lifting himself up. Oliver sat down in the hot

water, and patted his lap. Miley slid over and sat down on his lap. "I love you, Miley." "I love you too, Oliver." Miley kissed him and they

started to make out. They made out on and off for 30 minutes. Miley pulled away and led Oliver back upstairs and into the bedroom.

Oliver changed into just some boxers, and Miley changed into her pajamas, thinking. _there's no point really changing if it's just coming_

_ off anyway. _ Miley laid down in the humongous bed. Oliver laid down next to her and they started to make out. Oliver started to slowly  
pull Miley's night gown off. Then her panties and his boxers and... Once again USE YOUR IMAGINATION! ;-)

A.N.

So I hope that this is a little longer, sorry it took so long but school was very hectic. I will write more this week I promise! Those of you who review will forever remembered... unless I forget. lol


	12. Gage Shirley You are one funny guy!

Chapter 12

Oliver woke up and took a second to realize where he was. Oliver looked at Miley who was peacefully sleeping. Oliver kissed

her forehead. He put on some flannel pajama pants, no shirt, and went down stairs to start making pancakes. Miley woke up about

five minutes later. She came down the stairs wearing very short shorts, and one of Oliver's shirts. Miley went over and hugged

Oliver. "Aw your making me pancakes." Miley said. "Well actually I was making pancakes for me." Oliver said sarcastically. Miley

kissed him. Oliver finished the pancakes, with some help from Miley, and they sat down at the table to eat. "Okay, today we are

turning off all cell phones, and we are not answering the house phone until we have made some wedding plans." Miley while she cut

her pancake. "That sounds like a good deal to me!" Oliver said. Miley started to clean the dishes until she felt Oliver's arms around

her. "Come on Miley I'll do that." Oliver said. "No you made breakfast this is the least that I could do." MIiley said, continuing to

wash the dishes. " Miley I should wash the dishes it's part of the package." Oliver said trying to grab the brush out of Miley's

hands. Miley turned around.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Miley kissed Oliver on the lips til' he gave in. "Fine how bout we do them together." Oliver suggested and he kissed her.

After they finished the dishes Oliver murmured "Still stubborn." "I heard that, and I am not!" Miley said and she slapped his butt.

"Feeling frisky are we?" Oliver teased. "Maybe?" Miley said seductively. Oliver kissed her and they started to make out. Oliver

pulled away. "Come on let's so swimming." Oliver said as they walked up the stairs. They changed into their swimming suits and

went outside. Miley finally found the perfect moment for revenge. Miley walked up to Oliver and started to rub his chest. "Ya know,

you look really sexy without a shirt on." Miley said seductively. Miley kissed him and they started to make out. She started to rub his

abs. Oliver moaned, and Miley decided this was the perfect moment. She pulled away. "Oliver I'm sorry I but, I have to do this."

"Miley what are you talking about." Miley pushed him in the pool! Oliver thought that this was coming. At the last minute he grabbed

her hand so that she fell in with him. "Miley please you will never push me into this pool!" Oliver said. Miley didn't say anything.

Oliver turned around only to find... Miley standing there spechless holding her forehead with blood on her fingers. "Oh shit! Miley."

Oliver yelled and he immediately picked her up and out of the pool. Oliver pulled himself out of the water. He picked up Miley and

carried her inside. While he was on the stairs still carrying her to the master bathroom Miley said "Oliver you don't have to carry me

it's just a little cut." Oliver kicked the bedroom door open and went into the bathroom. "I'm sorry Miley! I such an Idiot, I

shoulden't have pulled you into the water !" Oliver said while he looked at the cut on her forehead. "Oliver it's okay I'm fine." Miley

said. "No it's not okay, we're not even married yet and I screwed it all up." Oliver said, looking at the floor. He cleaned the cut for

her and luckily it stopped bleeding. "Here I'll go make you some hot chocolate." Oliver said, and he started to get up. Miley pulled

him back down. "Oliver?" Miley said quitely. He looked away. "Oliver look at me." Miley said and she cupped her hands around his

face. "You didn't screw up!" Miley said. "Yes I did, I was too rough." He said. "Oliver! You carried my through the whole house,

you cleanned my cut, and now you want to make me hot chocolate, think about it you didn't screw up at all!" Miley said she hugged

him then she kissed him. "I love you more than anything!" Miley whispered in his ear. "I love you too!" Oliver whipsered back. "But

I still insist that I do somthing else for you." Oliver said as he helped Miley up from the vanity stool. "Fine you could get me some

advill because I'm starting to get a head ache." Miley said as she walked into the bedroom. "You got it!" Oliver said. He kissed her,

and was ran down the stairs. "I have got the best guy in the whole world." Miley said to herself, and she went into the closet to get

dressed. She came out turned on the TV, and grabbed a binder that she designated for the wedding planning, then she sat up on the

bed. Oliver came into the room with the bottle of advill, and a glass of water. He set it down on the night stand by the bed. Oliver sat

down next to Miley while she took the pill. "Okay, So I was thinking maybe a midnight blue and sliver for our colors." Miley

suggested. Oliver thought for a moment. " Ya I like that, Midnight blue and silver." He said. "Okay." Miley wrote it down in the

binder. "Now for the wedding party, Lilly is the Maid of honnor of course." Miley said. "And Jackson is the bestman." Oliver

added. "Then your sister, Leslie, and her husband Brennan." Miley said. "Ya that's right." Oliver noded. "Okay now for the guest

list. Miley and Oliver decided on a medium sized wedding, then started to name off the invites.

**A.N. **

**Okay, Hannah Montana bought the house for them, so ya, now I will write a journal entry of this guy Gage Shirley. (in english the teacher gives us a topic and we write about in a journal then we read it to the class.) Any way the topic was: If you could spend the weekend doing anything that you want, what would you do? And this is what he wrote. **

**If I could spend the weekend doing anything that I want, first my friend Luke Bishope would fly me out to Hollywood and we would drive to Miley Cyrus' house. Then Luke would take the wheel, and pick up his dream girl, While Miley and I went into to the back, to make babies,** **baby arts and crafts that is like... ( I can't remeber what craft he said) Then Miley would fall Madley in love with me and Luke would park the car at the hott make out spot and we would start to.. **

**But this is were the teacher cut him off at so ya i though that was kinda funny, So please review and sorry that this Author's note is really long! **


	13. Author's note

Okay sorry but it's taking me awhile to update. two words writer's block! Also If any one knows how to get rid of the win anti virus thing because it is screwing up my computer so if ya know email me, thank, and if you could help me over come my writer's block that would be great so thanks!


	14. A Moushoey Shampooey for Rico!

Chapter 14

Miley and Oliver finally finished the guest list and other details at about 3:00. Miley was resting her head on Oliver's shoulder,

and he had his arms wrapped around her while they watched inside the twin towers. (A/N I just watched this and it was so sad!)

When it was over Miley let a tear slide down her cheek. Oliver kissed the spot it had stopped on. "Do you want to order some

Chinese food for diner?" Miley asked. "Sure." Oliver said and he grabbed the phone. Miley changed the channel to MTV. The little

MTV new break was playing. "And now the question on everybody's mind is Hannah Montana getting married? viewers reported

her wearing an engagement ring at her latest CD signing" they showed a pictured of Miley's hand only it was zoomed in on her ring.

"What!" Miley screamed. Oliver looked at her, and they just started laughing. "I thought that you took the ring off?" Oliver said

laughing, Miley stopped laughing. "I forgot, I like the way it looks so much on my finger." Miley said. Oliver took her hand. "I like it

too." Oliver said. Miley kissed him, and they started to make out. The door bell rang. Miley went down the stairs to get the door and

Oliver went into the kitchen to get the money. Miley opened the door only to find... Rico with their food. "Rico? what are you doing

delivering Chinese food?" Miley asked. "Miley Stewart, boy you grew up nice!" Rico said as he eyed her up and down. Just then

Oliver walked over and put him arm around her waist. "Oh hey Rico, were you just eying my fiancé." Oliver asked as he handed

Rico the money and took the food. "Wait fiancé as in soon to be wife?" Rico said dumbfounded. "Yes, and even if Oliver and I

weren't dating, like that would ever happen, I would still never repeat NEVER go out with you, now b-bye!" Miley said and she shut

the door in his face. He knocked on the door again. "Let me do it." Oliver said and he opened the door. Rico stood there holding

out his hand for a tip. "First you hit on my wife and now you want a tip!" Oliver said and before Rico could reply he shut the door

in his face, again. Miley walked over to Oliver, he put his arms around her and kissed her. She pulled away, "You called me your

wife." Miley said feeling safe in his arms. "Am I not supposed to?" Oliver asked. Miley kissed him, "Legally not yet, but I like the

sound of it." Miley said. "Come on let's eat." Oliver said and they walked back into the kitchen. Miley got two bowls out of the

cabinet and sat down at the table. Oliver was using his chop sticks perfectly while Miley on the other hand. "ARGH I can't use

these dang things!" Miley said frustrated. Oliver laughed. "Here." He said. Oliver got up and stood behind her. "Put your hand in

mine." Oliver said. Miley did as she was told. Oliver gently put her fingers on the chopsticks, then moved her fingers the correct

way. "Ohh so that's how you use these." Miley as while Oliver sat back down. They finished eating and went back up into the

bedroom. Miley laid down on the bed, and Oliver laid next to her. Oliver wrapped his arms around Miley and kissed her forehead.

Miley turned on the TV and they watched various show until they both fell asleep.

A/N

So kinda short but I am on the verge of fixing my computer! Hope you liked the chapter I promise to update at least once if not

twice this week! tomorrow is a tennis meet so wish me luck! (this is the part where you click on that little review button and review

my fabulous story!) MOLIVER 4 EVER! and I updated my profile yay me! and since I'm so nice here is a preview/teaser of the next

chappie!

"Miley I'm dead serious..."

"If we were a movie..."

"What the hell are you doing here!"


	15. Well my dad is Billy Ray Cyrus!

Chapter 14 or 15 I can't remember!

Oliver woke up and blindly felt around for Miley. He opened his eyes and heard the shower turn on. Oliver closed his eyes

and drifted off to a light sleep again. He felt Miley lay down on the bed. Oliver opened his eyes looking directly into Miley's

gorgeous blue eyes. "Good morning" Miley said and she kissed him. "Do you want to go to the beach?" Miley asked. "Sure just let

me get dressed." Oliver said in a raspy voice.

Oliver put on a swim suit and a shirt. "Let's go!" He said and he pulled Miley off the bed and down the stairs. They walked to the

beach hand in hand. Miley led Oliver to their spot and the sat down on the rock. Miley spotted Lilly walking to Rico's. "Hey Oliver

I'll be right back." Miley said as she got up to go talk to Lilly. "Okay I'll just stay here." Oliver said. Miley kissed him before she

left. "Hey Lil.." Miley started to say but when she turned the corner she saw Lilly and Jackson making out. "Okay I guess I'll talk to

you later then." Miley said to herself.

Back with Oliver at the rock...

Oliver watched Miley leave and started to hum to himself. Somebody grabbed his shoulders. Oliver turned around to see

Becca Weller. Before Oliver could say anything, Becca kissed him. Oliver was tying to pull away but Becca wouldn't let go.

Just then Miley walked back around the corner to see Oliver and Becca kissing. "Oliver what are you doing?" Miley said trying to

stay calm. Finally Becca pulled away from Oliver. "Miley this is not what it looks like!" Oliver said starting to panic. "Would you like

to explain what is going on then!" Miley said loosing her temper. "Miley, Becca kissed me I swear." Oliver said. "Oh ya, and my dad

is Billy Ray Cyrus!" Miley yelled sarcastically. Before Oliver could reply Miley ran away. Oliver turned to Becca. "What the hell are

you doing here?" Oliver asked. Becca had moved to ( uh well er..) Canada ya Becca had moved to Canada a week after Oliver and

Miley started going out. "Oliver what is wrong, Amber and Ashley called me and told me that you and Miley broke up, so I can

down here to get back with you!" Becca said. Oliver looked like that he could kill someone right then. "WE DIDN'T BREAK UP

WE'RE ENGAGED!" Oliver screamed. "Oh and the award for most embarrassing moment goes to me." Becca said quietly. "Is

there anything that I can do to help?" Becca asked. "No a think I have an Idea." Oliver said. Before he could run off Becca asked

"Oliver did you even feel anything?" "The truth, no." Oliver said slightly embarrassed. "Me either, now go get your girl!" Becca said

and she patted Oliver on the back. Oliver knew exactly where Miley went, and it wouldn't be to their house.

Oliver ran to Miley's old house. He knocked on the door and Mr. Stewart answered. "Oh hey Robbie is Miley here?" Oliver asked.

"One it's Mr. Stewart to you now, two Miley ran up to her old room crying, and three she told me your the reason that she is upset,

So Oken you better get off my property or else you will never see the light of day again!" Mr. Stewart yelled and he slammed the

door in Oliver's face. Oliver ran to the back of the house and started to climb up to Miley deck/balcony thing.

Mean while back with Miley...

" I can't believe that Oliver would do this, Maybe he wasn't lying, maybe Becca did kiss him." Miley said to herself. She was

looking at her ring and thought about all of the good and romantic times that she has had with Oliver when she heard someone

singing. Miley opened the doors to her balcony to see Oliver, singing in a slow nervous voice.

" If we were a movie,

you'd be the right **_girl,_**

and I'd be the best friend,

that you'd fall in Love with,

and in the end we'd be laughing,

watching the sunset fade to black,

Show the names,

Play the happy song."

Oliver looked at Miley and took a deep breath. "Miley I love you and I swear that Becca kissed me." Oliver said. Miley didn't say

anything. "Amber and Ashley called and told her that we had broken up." Oliver said really fast. "Oliver I'm so sorry I didn't stop

to listen to your side of the story please forgive me." Miley said. She ran forward and hugged Oliver. He kissed her. "Come on let's

go home." Oliver said as he put his arm around Miley's waist. They walked down the stairs and Robbie just gave them a I don't

want to know look. Miley and Oliver walked all the way back to their house. "Let's go swimming" Oliver said as they walked in the

front door. "Sure." Miley said and she and Oliver went into the back yard. Oliver picked Miley up and did a flip off the diving board

again. Miley swam over and kissed him. Oliver deepened the kiss and they started to make out. Miley and Oliver swam and kissed

for about two more hours. "Oliver if we swim any longer I am going to be pruney for the rest of my life." Miley said as she swam

toward the stairs. "I hear that!" Oliver said and he followed her. They went upstairs and changed out of their swimming suits. "Oliver

do you want to watch a movie?" Miley asked. "How about Pirates of the Caribbean two?" Oliver said holding up the DVD.

"Perfect!" Miley said and she grabbed the case out of his hands and headed towards the door. "Wait where are you going?" Oliver

asked. " To our theater duh!" Miley said grinning. "To our theater duh!" Oliver mimicked in a high voice. Miley slapped his shoulder

and they walked down to the big basement. The theater had it's own little concession stand complete with a popcorn maker and

soda fountain. inside the actual viewing part, there were fifteen big comfy tan recliners with cup holders on the arms, and a

humongous screen to watch movies or tv on. Oliver sat down in one of the chairs while Miley went into a different room to put the

DVD in. Miley came back in with drink for each of them. Oliver patted his lap and Miley sat down on his lap. she kissed him and

used a little remote to start the movie and turn off the lights. After about thirty minutes, no one was watching the movie any more.

Miley and Oliver were making out. Miley slowly slid off his shirt and he did the same to her. Miley struggled to get Oliver pants off,

Oliver did the same to her. Oliver slid off her panties and Miley did the same with his boxers. Then he undid the clasp on her bra.

They sat there still making out when... The doorbell rang! Oliver pulled away from Miley. Miley got off of Oliver's lap and put on his

shirt on which was almost a dress on her and went to get the door. Miley opened the door a crack to see Lilly. "Oliver! It's Lilly go

put some pants on!" Miley whisper yelled. She opened the door. "Hey Miley can I come in?" Lilly asked. "uh sure." Miley said. Lilly

came in took one look at Miley and started to crack up laughing. "I don't even want to know!" Lilly said still laughing then Oliver

came up the stairs wearing only his jeans. Lilly look between Oliver and Miley and started to laugh even more. "Okay Lilly if you

don't have anything to say why are you here?" Miley asked getting annoyed by her laughing at them. "Okay Okay I'm good." Lilly

said as she wiped tears from her eyes. They all sat down on the couch. "Okay Miley I'm dead serious now, I'm pregnant...

A/n

so hope that you like this chappie and I will update this week I promise and don't forget the two moments of silence for 9-11

tomorrow! and I won my tennis match! Whaa whooo the Valley Center Hornets are undefeated! so please review and if you

don't my army of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom clones will come and tie you to a chair and force you to watch as the make out

with your best friend! Mwaaa ha ha ha... ha!


	16. Yet another author's note

Sorry I haven't been able to update, I am competing for the # 2 singles for the invitational and I have major comp. I will update by the weekend so don't give up on me yet! Here is a preview for the next chappie!

"Ha Look at your faces!"

"Lilly I hate YOU!"

"Jackson, I don't think I love you."

MOLIVER 4 EVER!


	17. ZIP BAM BOOM, out the door!

A/n

Okay to start off I would like to clear off the fact that my friend wrote the part about Johnny and Orlando when I wasn't paying

attention. she said that she wanted to say hi but that is what she wrote GRRR! okay on with the story. curtain rises

Chapter 16  


Miley and Oliver's jaws dropped! Lilly started laughing again. "What is so funny?" Miley asked. "Your faces, Jackson told me

to come over and tell you that!" Lilly laughed. "What?" Miley and Oliver screamed at the same time. "Ya Jackson also told me that

this was payback for the hickies that you guys tried to hide!" Lilly said. "But the real reason I came over is to show you this!" Lilly

said and she held out her left hand. She was wearing a engagement ring. Miley screamed and started happy dancing with Lilly. "Yay

yay yay yay!" "What's so special about her hand?" Oliver asked. Miley and Lilly stopped dancing. They both hit him on the

shoulder. "Ya doughnut Jackson and I are getting married!" Lilly yelled. "Lilly that's great!" Oliver said and he hugged her. "Lilly

what are you still doing here? You and Jackson still need to go tell my dad!" Miley said. "You're right!" Lilly said as she headed

towards the door. "Hey how bout we take you guys out to diner Wednesday night." Oliver suggested. "I'll ask Jackson and call you

guys, bye." Lilly said as she walked to her car. "Bye!" Oliver and Miley yelled from the porch. Oliver put his arm around Miley's

waist and led her back inside. They sat down on the couch Miley turned on the TV. "Oliver, I have to get ready for the Hannah

concert in two hours." Miley said. Oliver was about to respond but the interview with Jake Ryan caught his attention.

TV show host: "So Jake we hear that you are Hannah Montana's lucky guy is this true?"

Jake Ryan: Laughs Oh no, I'm sorry you must have a bad source, Hannah and I tried it a few years ago, I didn't work out. winks

and points finger at camera like a gun

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry Miley what did you say?" Oliver asked as he took her hand. " Don't worry Oliver, that

interview scared me too, but any way Hannah has a concert in two hours." Miley said. She kissed him. Oliver finally realized

something, "Miley why am I not wearing a shirt?" Oliver asked referring to the fact that she was still wearing his. Miley thought fast

and started to rub his abs and chest. "Oliver you're _so_ sexy without a shirt on." Miley seductively said as she slowly brought her

face closer to his. "Miley don't think that I'm going to fall for that again." Oliver whispered. There faces where only millimeters

apart. Miley could tell that Oliver was tying his hardest not to kiss her and give in. "Come on Oken, you know you want to." Miley

teasingly whispered. Oliver reluctantly pulled away. "I'm not giving in you will give me that shirt!" Oliver stated playfully. Miley

stopped rubbing his chest. "Only if you can catch me!" Miley yelled. She got off the couch and ran away with Oliver chasing after

her.

About ten minutes later Oliver chased Miley up the stairs and pinned her on the bed. "HA caught ya now give up the shirt." Oliver

teased. "Not without proper payment!" Miley laughed. Oliver kissed her passionately. "That should cover it." Miley said as they

pulled apart. Oliver got off of her and she took off his shirt. "Not a bad view." Oliver said. "We have to get dressed for the

concert." Miley yelled from the closet. They changed into their Hannah and Owen outfits and waited for the limo. When the limo

arrived it had started pouring rain! Hannah and Owen ran outside into the limo. After about five minutes they reached one of the most

dangerous intersections in the area. The rain was making it hard to see. They driver pulled out when CRASH...

**A.N **

**So I hope you liked the chapter! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to post but I've been really busy! **

**oh ya! DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER SHOULD NOT BE CHARGED FOR KIDNAPPING! thank you for your time. **

**now what's that button down there? why I think that it's the review button. come on click the sexy button! **


	18. Tee hee hee!

**Chapter 17**

Here is a recap of where you left off...

After about five minutes they reached one of the most dangerous intersections in the area. The rain was making it hard to see.

They driver pulled out when CRASH...

CRASH...

That was you and me

Started out so innocently

Shattered on the ground

I hear the sound

Crash

Ringing in my ears

I still feel the sting of my tears

Someone wake me

I can't seem to break free

Go on

Get out of my head

I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe

Am I alive or just dead

I've been stumbling in the dark

Living in a crash world

Oliver accidentally pushed the remote to the radio and Hilary Duff's song "Crash" filled their ears. "Oh sorry." Oliver said as

he turned off the radio. Miley kissed him, Oliver kissed back passionately which led to making out. He slowly slid Miley onto his lap

when her cell phone rang. Miley reluctantly pulled away and She checked the caller i.d and answered the phone.

"Lilly I hate you." Miley playfully said into the phone.

"Oh where you and Oliver making out again?" Lilly teased

"Maybe, so why did you call?" Miley asked

cough cough "yes" cough cough.

" I was gonna say that your dad told me to tell you that he wouldn't be coming to this concert cause he is taking me and Jackson out

to dinner." Lilly continued.

"okay hey I got to go we're here." Miley said

"K bye good luck" Lilly said as she hung up the phone.

Miley/Hannah took Oliver's hand and into the concert they went.

Miley sang the usual songs and went on stage for the final song.

" I hope you guys enjoyed the concert! here is a song that I borrowed from a friend. I would like to dedicate it to my special friend,

you know who you are!" Hannah said.

Do your thang honey!

I could feel it from the start,

Couldn't stand to be apart.

Something 'bout you caught my eye,

Something moved me deep inside!

I don't know what you did boy but you had it

And i've been hooked ever since.

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends

I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.

That everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man its true - alright -

Ain't no other man but you.

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!

What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed.

You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.

And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.

Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - alright -

Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!

Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!

Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess

Talk me down from every ledge

Give me strength, boy you're the best

You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.

You got soul, you got class.

You got style with ya bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - alright -

Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin you son, ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

(what you do).

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (baby, baby, baby)

You got soul, you got class.

You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!

Ain't no other man it's true - alright -

Ain't no other man but you.

Hannah walked back to her dressing room. A pair of arms wrapped around her. "You were fantastic tonight!" Oliver whispered in

her ear. "Thanks did you like the song?" Miley asked. "Loved it!" Oliver said. "You ready to go home?" Oliver asked. "Ya hold

on." Miley gathered up some stuff and they left for the limo.

The next morning 

Miley woke up shivering. "Oliver, Ya old goat stop hogging the blankets!" Miley mumbled as she yanked the covers away

from him. Oliver yanked the covers back. She kick his butt from partly under the covers. "Here." Oliver mumbled and he rolled over

so that he was facing Miley and he put his arms around her, while she took the covers. Miley slept for twenty more minutes. "Oliver

I'm going to go see Lilly." Miley yawned as she looked at the clock it was 10:30. "pont deve rae dit re" Oliver mumbled with his face

in the pillow. "Oliver are you even speaking English?" Miley asked. Oliver rolled over and put his arms around her. "I said don't

leave, stay with me." Oliver said into her hair. Miley rolled over so that she was facing him. "Oliver, I haven't had any Miley, Lilly

time in like forever I have to go." Miley said. Oliver pulled Miley even closer to him, and kissed her. He pulled away. " Am I

changing your mind?" Oliver asked. "Yes, Do you want to come with us and see Jackson?" Miley asked. "Sure why not." Oliver

said and he kissed her again. "Okay I'm gonna take a shower." Miley said. Oliver reluctantly let go of Miley and got out of bed to

get dressed.

OO+MS OO+MS JS+LT JS+LT

Oliver went down stairs and started to make breakfast. Miley came down the stairs and put her arms around Oliver. "Oh hey."

Oliver said. Miley kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go call Lilly." Miley said. Just then the doorbell rang. Miley went to do answer it.

"Lilly, I was just getting ready to call you!" Miley said as she let Lilly and Jackson in. "Well I though that we hadn't had any Miley,

Lilly time in forever so I thought that we could go to the Mall." Lilly said. "That's exactly what I thought." Miley said as she walked

into the kitchen. "Hey Oken, the game starts in ten minutes!" Jackson yelled. "Okay let me say bye to Miley." Oliver yelled back.

"Are you guys going to the mall?" Oliver asked. "Ya we'll be back around 1." Miley said. She kissed Oliver before she left and Lilly

kissed Jackson. As they left, Miley and Lilly could hear Oliver telling Jackson that they should watch in the theater.

Miley drove to the mall and they walked into American Eagle. "Sooo." Miley asked. "So what?" Lilly said. "Tell me how my excuse

for a brother proposed!" Miley said. "Okay." Lilly said in her classic hyper voice.

**Flashback**

**Lilly and Jackson were eating in a casual beach themed restaurant. Jackson looked into Lilly's eyes and took a deep **

**breath. "Lilly, I think that I love you." Lilly looked up. "w-w-what?" Lilly stuttered. "Lilly, I think I love you, will you **

**marry me?" Jackson pulled out a little red box. "Jackson, I don't think I love you," Lilly said. Jackson's face fell. "I **

**know I love you!" Lilly said as she began to cry. Jackson's face lit back up, and he slid the ring on Lilly's finger. **

End of Flashback 

"Whoa Whoa Whoa My brother said that?" Miley asked "Yes." "No, my brother Jackson?" Miley said dumbfounded. "Yes." Lilly

replied. "Oh my gosh this is so cute!" Lilly said as she held up a crazy hat that would fit her personality perfectly. "Oh do you want

to look a bridesmaid dresses and a wedding dress?" Miley asked. "What are you waiting for, let's go!" Lilly almost screamed. Miley

and Lilly ran to David's Bridal. They looked around for awhile, then Miley found the perfect bridesmaid dress. It was a midnight

blue strapless Flat Taffeta Bubble hem tea length dress with a matching sash. Miley gave the store owner her information and

reserved a date to have all of her bridesmaids try them on. Ten minutes later Lilly found her perfect dress. A Strapless satin A-line

gown with beaded embroidered lace bodice and draped organza skirt. With a beaded organza tails and chapel train. Lilly tried it on

and immediately fell in love with it. Lilly bought the gown which to her surprise it was on sale for $400. It was already 12:30, so

Miley and Lilly decided to head back to Miley's house.

Miley and Lilly walked into the house and went towards the theater to find Oliver and Jackson. They walked into the

concession stand and heard Jackson and Oliver talking.

"Oh ya baby run, shoot!" Oliver yelled. "Score!" Jackson yelled. They were watching woman's soccer and the girl had just scored

the winning point. "Oh Ya that's right celebrate." Oliver said. Miley peeked into the theater, the team was running around in there

sports bras. "Play along." Miley mouthed to Lilly. Miley walked into the room and Lilly followed. Miley sat down on Oliver lap, and

Lilly did the same to Jackson. "So how's the game?" Lilly asked. "Great." Oliver replied nervously. "You know Oliver I'm so lucky

to have a guy like you, I know that you would never cheat on me or do anything bad." Miley said in a deep sexy voice. "Ya Jackson

I bought my wedding dress today, I hate to see it go to waste." Lilly said matching Miley's tone. "Well don't worry it won't."

Jackson said. Miley lowered her face to Oliver's and lightly kissed him. " Come on Oken don't crack!" Jackson said sternly.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Lilly asked and she took lightly kissed Jackson. Miley started to tenderly bite and suck on Oliver's neck.

"OKAY FINE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! we were watching soccer just to see the girls run around half naked afterwards."

Oliver yelled. "Too bad that we knew the whole time." Lilly laughed. "Oken you sure are weak." Jackson said. "What? I can't help if

I madly in love with your sister." Oliver replied. "Aww." Miley kissed him. "Come on Jackson, I have to go get ready for tonight,

where do you guys want to eat?" Lilly said. "How about we go to Granite City." Miley suggested. "Sounds great we'll meet you

there at 5:30." Lilly said as she led Jackson upstairs. Miley kissed Oliver again. "Come on." Miley said and she also led him up the

stairs.

A.N

so am I evil or what? Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but tennis is over So I should have a lot more time to update. I

added in the chapter preview that I forgot to use so sorry about that. Please review! hope you liked it!


	19. Splish splash I was taking a bath!

Chapter 19

"Oliver let's go!" Miley screamed up the stairs. "Hold on!" Oliver yelled back. "Oliver we need to go NOW!" Miley yelled.

"I'm coming!" Oliver said. "Oliver let's GO!" Miley said doing very good impression of Oliver's mom's man voice. "What the hell

was that?" Oliver asked as he was coming down the stairs. "I don't know but it got you to hurry up now let's GO." Miley said as

she dragged Oliver out the door.

"What were you doing that took you so long?" Miley asked as Oliver pulled into the parking lot. "I was on the phone." Oliver said.

"With who?" Miley said. "You'll find out tomorrow." Oliver replied as he took the keys out of the ignition. Miley slid over to where

she was almost in Oliver's lap and lightly kissed his cheek. "I have to wait that long?" Miley asked, trying her hardest to make him

tell. "Yes you have to wait that long, now come on lets get a table before this place gets too crowded." Oliver reluctantly said.

As predicted, Lilly and Jackson were late. "Hey guys, sorry were so late, _somebody_ drives like an old grandma!" Lilly said. "I

do not!" Jackson said defensively

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Lilly, I not gonna drive around speeding like an idiot!"

"Well, Jackson here in Malibu, we do do that!"

Jackson and Oliver started laughing. "What!" Lilly demanded. "You said dodo." Jackson laughed. Lilly hit Oliver on the arm. "Stop

encouraging him ya, doughnut!" "Hey don't hit fiancé." Miley said and she playfully hit her on the arm. "Ow, holy crap Miley you

ring scratched me." Lilly showed Miley a small scratch on her arm. "Oh sorry!" Miley said. The waitress lady came to give them

their drinks and took their orders. "Hey Miley, you never told me your wedding date." Lilly said. "We haven't really decided." Miley

replied. "But we have every thing planned." Oliver added. Their food arrived and they began to eat.

"Oh my gosh, that was the worst food ever!" Jackson practically yelled in the parking lot. "I know my food was cold, and Miley's

was burnt." Oliver said. Lilly pulled Miley off to the side. "So, what did you get Oliver for your anniversary?" Lilly questioned.

"Well Oliver told me not to get him anything, because he had a plan so I guess nothing." Miley said. They walked back over to

Oliver and Jackson. "Anyway, tonight was fun." Miley said. "Yeah, well I guess I'll see you guys later I'm in college but, I still have

a curfew." Lilly said. "Bye." Miley and Oliver said as they got into the car.

"Hello Oliver?" Miley waved her hand in front of his face. "Sorry I kinda spaced out." Oliver replied. "Ya think." Miley teased.

Oliver was thinking about the conversation with his father.

**Flashback**

"Dad, I know that the store is closed on Thursdays but, do you think that Miley and I could rent a boat for tomorrow?" Oliver

asked. Oliver's dad owned a boat rental store on the beach.

"Sure what the occasion?" Oscar (A.N I just made that name up) said.

"Well it's our anniversary and I wanted to spend the day out on the ocean."

"I'll reserve the rahfiki 200."

"Okay how much?"

"Oliver Oliver Oliver, please I'm your dad like I would make you pay."

"Sorry just checking."

"Oliver, what was that sound."

"Oh it's just Miley telling me to hurry up, I see you tomorrow."

"Hey I might not be there but, you know how the place works."

"K thanks Dad bye."

"Bye."

**End Flashback **

Oliver and Miley walked into the house and up to their bedroom. Miley changed into one of Oliver's shirts, and collapsed on

the bed. Oliver was in the closet doing something. "Oliver what are you doing?" Miley asked. She got up and went into the closet.

"Ah, no go back to bed you'll see in the morning." Oliver said, blocking the door. "Only if you come with me." Miley said

seductively. "Alright hold on." Oliver said. "I'll wait." Miley, leaned against the wall so that Oliver couldn't mess around in the closet

anymore. Oliver changed into some flannel pants and laid down on the bed. Miley laid down next to him. He kissed her passionately

on the lips. "And just to make sure you don't try to peek in the closet, I won't let go of you all night." Oliver said and he wrapped

his arms around her. "Is that a threat or a promise?" Miley asked. "Consider it both." Oliver said. Miley kissed him which turned into

making out. Oliver pulled away. "Miles, we have to get some sleep for tomorrow." Oliver said. Miley kissed him. "Alright,

goodnight."

"Miley."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Miley kissed Oliver one last time and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Miley wake up." Oliver gently started to stroke her hair. Miley slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Seven." Oliver kissed her. "Come on get up, or I will have to resort to drastic measures." "No, Hannah's not happy." Miley

mumbled into her pillow. Oliver laughed. He straddled Miley and, started to tickle her. "Ah Oliver stop." Miley pleaded. "Not until

you get up." Oliver said, tickling her even more. "Okay okay I'm up." Miley said breathing hard. Oliver kissed her. "Now put on

your swim suit and meet me downstairs." Oliver said as he got off of her. Miley kissed him and went into the humongous closet.

Miley put on her favorite light blue and brown polka dot bikini, with light blue flare sweat pants. Assuming that they were just going

to the beach, she didn't were a cover up shirt. Miley went downstairs, but Oliver wasn't there. "Oliver?" Miley called. "Sorry I was

just loading up the car." Oliver said as he came through the front door. He really hated that there wasn't a garage. "Where are we

going." Miley asked. "You'll see." Oliver said. Oliver led her out to his car and left for the boat rental shop. The shop was on Lake

Tennkiller (A.N real lake, it's in Oklahoma, but for this story it is in California.)

"Oliver, what are we doing here?" Miley asked. "And people call me a doughnut." Oliver teased. Oliver got out of the car and

opened Miley's door. Miley started to walk up to the store but Oliver stayed behind. "Pst.. Jackson?" Oliver called quietly. Jackson

walked out from the bushes. "Okay please unload the cooler and the stuff from the trunk to the boat, it's in stall 33."Oliver

whispered. "Okay Oken, now what time will you be picking me and Miss Lilly up?" Jackson said as he opened the trunk. "1:00, I

have to go see you later." Oliver turned around and ran up to the store

"Oliver what were you doing back there?" Miley said. "Nothing." Oliver said and he tried to open the door. "Don't bother it's

locked." Miley said casually. "Oh contraire." Oliver held up a little key and unlocked the door. Oliver held the door open for Miley

and then went inside. He turned on the lights. "Hey Miles, could you go get four life jackets from that rack please." Oliver asked.

"Uh sure." Miley went over to the rack and got four life jackets, while Oliver went behind the counter. There was a envelope and a

note for him.

_Oliver, _

_The boat is ready for you. It has a full tank of gas and the tubes are in the storage part of the back bench seat, Along with the _

_ropes. Please be careful, if you run out of gas you know how to fill it up. Take what you need from the store, and please turn off _

_the lights when you are done. _

_Have fun, _

_Oscar. _

Oliver opened the small envelope and slid out the key. "Okay you ready?" Oliver asked. "I wish I new what I was ready for."

Miley said slightly annoyed. "Oh ya, what shoe size are you?" Oliver called from the back of the store. "Eight, why?" Miley said.

Oliver grabbed a four pairs of water shoes, and walked to the front of the store. "water shoes." Oliver held up the shoes. "Come

on." Oliver grabbed the life jackets and they left for the docks, turning the light off on the way out. Oliver led Miley past the many

different boats, finally reaching dock number 33. He climbed into the medium sized boat, then helped Miley in. "Oliver this boat is

so cool!" Miley said. It was a white speed boat with a red stripe that ran down the sides.(see profile for picture it's kinda hard to

explain.) The front had room for three people, and the middle of the seats opened to be a cooler. In the middle, the driver's seat was

on the right, and a passenger swivel seat next to it. In back of the boat was a long bench seat that could open up to hold tubes, and

skis. (sorry if this description is really bad) "Yeah It's my favorite one, hey can you untie those ropes please." Oliver said. "Sure."

Miley untied the ropes and the boat started to slowly float out of the stall. Oliver started the boat and, pulled out of the marina. Once

he exited the "no wake" zone, Oliver put the boat to almost full throttle. Miley was walking from the front of the boat towards the

back. Oliver motioned Miley to come sit on his lap. Miley shook her head. Oliver laughed and sharply turned the boat so that she fell

on to him. Miley laughed, and Oliver kissed her. Miley rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "This is the best anniversary ever."

Miley said into his ear. "Just wait and see." Oliver said over the roaring motor. Miley smiled and gazed into the clear blue water.

Oliver opened a small compartment by the steering wheel, and turned on the radio. Chain hang low filled there ears. Miley turned up

the radio to where you could hear the speakers vibrate. After ten minutes, Oliver started to slowly pull the boat to a stop, and turned

off the motor. "Miley I have to put the anchor in" Oliver said, somewhat trapped under Miley. "Oh sorry." Miley said as she stood

up. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, I don't mind." Oliver smirked. Miley took off her sweat pants, and laid

down on the top of the bench seat. Oliver climbed over Miley, to get to the back of the boat, and put the ladder in. "Do you want to

get in?" Oliver asked. "Sure, I bet that I can dive way better than you." Mily teased. "Oh you're on!" Oliver said. "Wait before I dive

in, how deep it the water?" Miley nervously asked. Oliver checked the depth finder. "It's about a hundred feet." "Good, I don't

need any water shoes." Miley said. She postioned herself on the back of the boat, and dived in perfectly. "Ohh, beat that Oken!"

Miley yelled as she came up from under the cool water. "First, here so you don't wear your legs out!" Oliver called. He tossed her

two life jackets. With struggle, Miley put her jacket on. Oliver stood up on the back of the bench seat. "And now the amazing Oliver

Oscar Oken, will nail a swan dive, complete silence please." Oliver said like an annoucer. Oliver raised his arms up, but slipped on

some water that slashed up when Miley had dived in, Landing face first into the water. Miley started crying from laughter. Oliver

came up from the water with a measly, "Ta da!" "Oliver I have to give that a complete zero!" Miley said, whipping away tears. "Give

me that." Oliver said as he snatched away the other life jacket from Miley. "Aww, you still get credit for the very cool boat." Miley

said and, she swam closer to him. "Thanks, so I take it you like it." Oliver asked. Miley kissed him passionately. "Does that answer

your question?" Miley said softly. "I don't know." Oliver joked. "How bout this?" Miley moved even closer to Oliver and gave him

a mind blowing kiss. Oliver kissed back, and they started to make out. Suddenly they were both almost drown with the wake of a

small speed boat. Oliver came up coughing, but didn't see Miley. "Miley, Miley!" Oliver screamed. Miley floated up coughing and

gasping for air. Oliver took Miley in his arms and put her on the boat. The other boat came back around. "That's what you get Oken

for taking my woman!" Rico yelled from the boat. Oliver climbed up the ladder. "RICO! I going to punch the fucking light out of

you!" Oliver screamed. "Only if you can catch me!" Rico yelled back, and he sped off. Oliver went over to Miley who was laying at

the front of the boat. "Miles are you okay?" Oliver asked. "Yeah I just sallowed a bunch of lake water." Miley said quietly. Oliver

opened the cooler seat and got her a water bottle. "Here, drink this." Miley took the bottle from him and had a long drink. "Better?"

"Yeah, now what's next?" Miley asked. " Well, now I'm going to go kill Rico!" Oliver growled. "As much as I like that idea, not

today." Miley laughed. "Alright, we have one more stop to make before.. uh well you'll see." Oliver said as he started the boat up.

**A.N. **

**so there you have it, man that chapter is pretty long. Just to clear this up, I made a typo in the sumary, Miley,Lilly, Oliver, **

**and Jackson are all going to be seniors in college, and Jackson took a few years off after High school, to earn some **

**money. I really sorry about that!! **


	20. It's the End of the World as We Know it!

**So this is the last chapter I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story I hope you guys don't hate me for **

**this but... I should stop talking just read the dang story!!!**

Chapter 20 

Oliver turned the radio back up and the classic start of Ridin Dirty, blasted. Miley heard the first words, cracked up, then

started to sing along.

They see me mowin'

My front lawn

I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?

Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with

The gangstas

But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

I'm just too white and nerdy.

Really really white and nerdy.

First in my class here at MIT

Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D

MC Escher - that's my favorite MC

Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea

My rims never spin, to the contrary

You'll find that they're quite stationary

All of my action figures are cherry

Steven Hawking's in my library

My MySpace page is all totally pimped out

Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces

Yo, I know pi to a thousand places

Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces

I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise

I'm a whiz at Minesweeper - I could play for days

Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed

My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze

There's no killer app I haven't run

At Pascal, well I'm number one

Do vector calculus just for fun

I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun

Happy Days is my favorite theme song

I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong

I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on

I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon

They see me roll on

My Segway

I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Can't you see I'm white and nerdy

Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

I'd like to roll with

The gangstas

Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

I'm just too white and nerdy

How'd I get so white and nerdy

I've been browsin', inspectin'

X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em

The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em

My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored

Shopping online for deals on some writable media

I edit Wikipedia

I memorized Holy Grail really well

I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL

I got a business doing websites

When my friends need some code, who do they call?

I do HTML for 'em all

Even made a homepage for my dog

Yo, I got myself a fanny pack

They were havin' a sale down at The Gap

Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap

Pop, pop, hope no one sees me

Gettin' freaky

I'm nerdy in the extreme

And whiter than sour cream

I was in AV Club and Glee Club and even the Chess Team

Only question I

Ever thought was hard

Was do I like Kirk

Or do I like Picard

Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair

Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin'

They laughin'

And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy

Just because I'm white and nerdy

All because I'm white and nerdy

Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy

I wanna bowl with

The gangstas

But, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy

I'm just too white and nerdy

Look at me, I'm white and nerdy

(A.N music video is in my profile!)

Miley walked, or wobbled, back to Oliver and sat down on his lap. Oliver checked the time. _"Okay I have about two hours before _

_we pick up Jackson and Lilly." _He thought. Oliver finally reached a small island after about ten minutes. Oliver beached the boat in

the sand. (I don't know if beached is the right term or not.) "Oliver what are we doing?" Miley asked. "Picnic." Oliver said as if it

were the most obvious thing in the world. He took a blanket out of a storage compartment, then took two sandwiches, drinks and

chips out of the cooler.

**So ya right now I don't feel like writing about the picnic cause most you people know how to eat and know what a picnic **

**is and if ya don't that's brutal! **

**Meanwhile back with Lilly and Jackson (who don't live together)... **

"Come on Lilly hurry up!" Jackson begged. "Jackson hold on." Lilly yelled down the stairs. She was trying to decide what

swimming suit to wear. "Oh I spy a marker." Jackson said mischievously to himself.

**Fifteen Minutes Later... **

"What the heck?" Lilly said as she came down the stairs. Jackson was sitting on the couch with his shirt rolled up and a face painted

on his stomach. "Nothing, are you ready yet?" Jackson asked as he unrolled his shirt. "Not until you wash that thing off." She said

motioning to his stomach. Jackson went into the bathroom and washed the face off. "Yeah, how long does it take to get to Lake

Tennkiller?" Lilly asked. "About hour and a half so we better get going!" Jackson said. Jackson and Lilly got in the car and started

on the long drive.

**Back With Miley and Oliver...**

"Oliver this day has been amazing I don't want it to end." Miley said as she laid back on the blanket. "End? please the day hasn't

even started yet!" Oliver exclaimed. Oliver put the picnic basket back in the boat and sat down next to Miley. "Oliver we really need

to set a wedding date, so we can send out invitations." Miley said as she sat up. "You're right, it can't see real until we have a date."

Oliver said. "How's June 3rd? That was the first day of driver's ed, and the day we got together." Miley stated. Oliver thought for a

moment. "Yeah I like that, June 3rd but it's only a month away how would be able to book a room at Disney World, and a flight to

the Caribbean?" Oliver asked. "Oliver are you forgetting who I am?" Miley said with her southern accent kicking in. "What you have

to be like a celebrity to... OH ha ha right." "Knob." Miley said as she slapped him on the arm. "What?" Oliver gave her a confused

look. "I don't know but June 3rd it is." Miley said. "Come on we better get going." Oliver pulled Miley up and grabbed the blanket,

then climbed back into the boat. Oliver sat down in the driver's seat. "Hey Miles do you want to try to drive?" He asked. "Sure."

Miley said nervously. She sat down Oliver's lap and he started the boat. "Where am I supposed to go?" Miley yelled over the motor.

"Back to the Marina."

**With Lilly and Jackson again...**

"Urgh, Jackson no!" Lilly changed the radio to some pop station. "No no no, I am not listening to this any more." Jackson changed

it back to some techno dance song.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine how bout this?" Jackson put on Fergalious. "Whatever, ah turn here turn here." Lilly shouted. Jackson turned into the marina

parking lot, just as Miley attempted pulled the boat up to the docks. "Oh my gosh is that the boat?" Lilly gasped. "I know its cool

isn't it." Jackson said as he got out of the car. "Man, Jackson you don't know how hard this was to keep from Miley." Lilly

followed him.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oliver what are Lilly and Jackson doing here?" Miley asked excitedly. "Well, what kind of man would I be if I didn't share this

awesome boat with our best friend?" Oliver said. Miley gasped. "Oliver, you're a man?" She teased. Oliver wrapped his arms

around her. "I better be or else I wouldn't be able to do this." He kissed her passionately on the lips, but Miley pulled away when

she heard the sound of Jackson clearing his throat. " Lilly!" Miley yelled as Lilly climbed into the boat. "Yes?" Lilly said with a rather

guilty expression. "You knew about today didn't you!" Miley said with her strong southern accent. "Yes." Lilly said quietly. "And

you didn't tell me!" Miley joked. "Come on." Miley and Lilly went to the front of the boat and laid out on the triangular bench seat.

"Don't get to comfortable." Oliver warned. "Why?" Lilly asked. "Because as soon as we get out of the no wake zone, we're going

bumper tubing, and, you and Miley are the first to go." Oliver said mischievously. "We're gonna do what now?" Miley yelled. But

Oliver never answered her instead, he stopped the boat and turned off the motor. "Jackson do you mind helping me with the tubes?"

Oliver asked. "Uh, yes I already did me work for the day." Jackson replied in a bored tone. "Here Oliver I'll help you." Miley stood

up and walked to the back of the boat. Oliver opened the big storage compartment that held the ropes and tubes. "Okay take this

and throw them into to the water but, not very hard." Oliver handed Miley one of the tubes and took one for himself. "Okay now

hold some of the rope so that the slack will stay in it." Oliver instructed. Miley did as she was told while Oliver tied the rope to the

hooky thingy. "Alright now, Lilly are you going or not." Oliver yelled to the front of the boat. "Uh, I choose not, I don't want to go

first. Jackson you go." Lilly shoved Jackson towards the back of the boat. "Fine fine I'll go." Oliver handed them life Jackets.

"Now, stand up here and fall straight back into the tubes." Oliver said. Miley headed towards the back of the seat and started to

climb up when, Oliver stopped her. "Miles, get in the bigger one, it doesn't flip as easy as the other one." Oliver whispered in her

ear. Miley winked and fell back into the big tube. "Hey Jackson, I bet that I can stay in my tube longer that you can." Miley yelled.

"Oh ya, you're on sister!" Jackson yelled back. Then he tried to fall back into his tube but, he was off. He hit the side the fell out

into the water. Everyone cracked up laughing while Jackson swam to ladder. "See Jackson I already win!" Miley laughed. "Ha ha ha

that doesn't count." Jackson said as this time he successfully landed into the tube. "Okay, thumbs up means faster, thumbs down

mean slower, put your hand out in front of your face to stop." Oliver pushed the tubes back and went to the drivers seat. "Oliver

what are you waiting for?" Lilly asked. "If I start the boat with slack in the ropes, then the tubes will flip over. By the way you have

to watch and tell me if they want to stop or whatever." He said. Lilly sat up. "Okay the slack's out hit it." Oliver started the boat and

turned up the radio before gunning it. Miley screamed when the tubes were thrown back but, quickly readjusted herself after they

leveled out. Oliver made a sharp turn, sending them flying over the wake. "It's called bumper tubes for a reason!" Miley yelled. She

kicked Jackson's tube sending him back over the wake. Oliver made a huge circle, and Jackson slammed into Miley. "It's called

bumper tubes for a reason!" Jackson mimicked. Oliver made and "S" symbol with his fingers. "I wonder what that means." Miley

said. Oliver sharply pulled out of the circle and turned the other way then he quickly turned and sent Jackson flying out of his tube.

"Oliver we lost Jackson." Lilly yelled over the music. "Like that's a bad thing." Oliver said turning the music off. Lilly slapped him

on the arm. "Miley hang on!" He yelled and doubled back for Jackson. "Jackson, you didn't last five minutes." Lilly laughed.

Jackson climbed back into the boat. "I bet you couldn't do any better." "Oh, ya give me a life jacket, I'm going in." Lilly jumped

into the tube and Oliver pushed it back into the water. She reached Miley. "Oh, you're going down!" Lilly yelled. "Ya ya." Miley

gave the thumbs up sign and he started the boat. Oliver tried just about every trick he knew, but the girls never fell out. After twenty

minutes Oliver stopped the boat at little cove. "Fall backwards out of your tubes." Oliver yelled. Jackson started to pull the tubes

back in while, Miley and Lilly fell out. "Oliver what are we doing?" Miley asked as she climbed up the ladder into the boat. "Rope

swing, here put these on." Oliver handed her a pair of water shoes. Jackson and Lilly dove off of the side of the boat, well Jackson

more like belly-flopped. Miley followed while Oliver anchored the boat. He put on a pair of ski gloves before grabbed three other

pairs and diving into the water. "Come on guys this way." Oliver led them onto the cove . "Here you guys might want these because

the metal bar can get kinda slippery." Oliver said. Then he started throwing sticks up toward the top of the cove thing. "Okay Oliver

I think you've gone crazy." Miley patted him on the back. "No, I trying to hit the bar down." Oliver threw one last stick, knocking

the bar down. "Yes." He grabbed the bar and held it steady. " Okay here's what you do. Grab the bar, hold on tight, then you run

off the rock and let go when you are out over the water, and make sure some one catches the bar as soon as it comes back." Oliver

ran off the rocks, spun in the air then slashed into the water. He swam to the boat and turned on the radio. Miley caught the bar and

swung out into the water.

Thirty minutes later...

"Come on Lilly jump with me." Miley said as she caught the bar. Lilly carefully walked over to the bar and held onto one side while

Miley held the other. They ran and screamed before hitting the water.

"Miss Stewart."

"MISS STEWART!" Mr. Corelli yelled. Miley awoke with a start. "Since you seem to be lacking proper sleep perhaps I give you a

lecture about it in detention!" Mr. Corelli said. "Sorry Mr. Corelli." Miley said as the bell rang. "Gez Miley what was that all about

you never fall asleep in class." Lilly said. _"Wait that was a dream? All of it was a dream, Me and Oliver whoa I don't like him do _

_I? Darn it I knew Hannah shouldn't have gone to that premiere last night." _Miley thought. "Helloooo earth to Miley." Lilly waved

a hand in front of her face. "Sorry I just had the weirdest dream I was engaged to Oliver and you were engaged to Jackson and we

were on this lake in some boat." Miley said. "I was engaged to Jackson? Miley that's not a dream, it's a nightmare!" Lilly said. They

walked into their next class. Miley looked at Oliver. "What stop staring at me!" Oliver said. _"Okay Miley you don't like him you _

_can't like him! Oliver doesn't even like me anyway although he is kinda hott STOP IT Miley you can't think that about your best _

_friend. I don't know do I like him or not?" _

**A.N**

**So that was the last chapter! tear I hope you guys don't hate me for ending that way but it had to come sometime. I will **

**be making a sequel but right now I want to focus on my other story Bolton's Baby Girl! So please review!!!**


	21. AN CONTEST!

**CONTEST!!!!!!!! Okay so in the last chapter of Owen Ohio Miley and Oliver made a wedding date right? GO BACK AND FIND THE DATE then tell me what TV show in 2006 had an couple perfect for each other plan their wedding for that date but, it never happened. CLUE: hep alien. FIRST TEN PEOPLE TO GET IT RIGHT WILL RECEIVE EXCLUSIVE SEQUEL INFORMATION!!!!! (a.k.a title plot summary and spoilers)!!! BTW NEW PENNAME ONCE I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLIE NOw xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
